


Mayhem in the theater

by RedHawkdude, vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkdude/pseuds/RedHawkdude, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome everyone to a fanfic co-writen by RedHawkdude, and I. (It will be posted on both of our profiles) Here we will be taking the cast of HTTYD to watch their futures. Come join, and watch the dragons comment on the movie. Copious amounts of hilarity throughout the story, and we see why Snotlout should never ever touch a  remote. (Will be updated every sunday)</p><p>P.S. This story is already completed so no worries about discontinued fics or late updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Getting everyone here

Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid. He points to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi shakes her head “no” The crowd “Oooohs” Gobber then points to Hiccup. The elder nods an affirmative “yes” The crowd erupts in cheers. Astrid turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup.

Just then the entire island begins to shake, and the ground begins to glow. The Vikings sink into the glowing ground and land on top of each other in a giant room.

“Well that was easy” I say. “This remote truly is universal”

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF ODIN IS GOING ON HERE!” Stoick yells from somewhere in the pile of Vikings. “GOBBER GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY BEARD!!!!”

“Quiet” I say. “You may call me Vala and this is RedHawkdude, you may call him Red for convenience sake and there will be no yelling, and no fighting. You are here to watch your future!”

Stoick starts again and I press the mute button. “I SAID NO YELLING” I point to a set of double doors. “You are to go through those doors and find a seat.” I tell them. “I have also removed your weapons so you will not attack the guests.”

The Vikings walk into the seating area and start to scream and shout but I since I pressed the mute button all that happens is the Vikings have their jaws wide and a look of terror on their faces. It is actually pretty comical to watch. After they had their little temper tantrum, and saw no change in our demeanor, Honestly, the dragons were better behaved when Red told them.

When everyone is seated I press the mute button again, un-muting the Vikings. “Now as Vala was saying, you all are here to watch your futures, which include the end of the war” Red says. At this both Vikings and dragons perked up. “The hero that ends this war is also in this room.” Just then Snotlout saunters up to us, and says arrogantly “I’m that hero aren’t I” “eh. Nope” I hear Red say, then I hear a smack and turn to see that Red Smacked Snotlout in the back of the head.

“Red WHAT THE HELL” I yell at him.

“Eh, Can’t say he didn’t deserve it” Red replies before walking over to me.

Snotlout still angry that Red smacked him, sees the remote that I had put down on one of the chair and makes a grab for it. “Don’t you dare touch it” I yell. But alas too late. Snotlout touches a green button, and a crash can be heard from the room next door. “Red go check what that was” I yell as I grab Snotlout by the back of his clothes. “Now you listen here, you will sit down and behave otherwise I will make sure you never have children” I calmly tell him before raising my foot threateningly, Snotlout scurries off making sure his family jewels don’t get broken

“Vala!!!! We have a problem!!!” Red shouts and as I turn I see Red coming back into the room with a tied up Drago Bludvist. “Well shit”

“What is that man doing here!!” Stoick yells and reaches for his axe which is no longer there.

“How did you get him tied up?” I ask. “I didn’t. He fell into a box with cables and got tangled up” Red says.

“Well he’s here now and I can’t send him back without returning the others. This all powerful remote has a crazy set of rules” “Just set him down away from Stoick, if he misbehaves have one of the dragons sit on him” I say.

“Now as we were so rudely interrupted” I shoot a glare at Snotlout and watch him whimper “Red made it possible to understand the dragons so we can hear their opinions.” Stoick asks “How can dragons have opinions, they are just mindless beasts.” At his comment the a Nadder speaks up “The same can be said for you.” The rest of the dragons are giving them a guttural laugh.

“Alright, let’s start the show” I say

Red and I go and sit down beside Hiccup.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dragons are a better family

**A/N**   
**Hey guys RedHawkdude Here, I would like to say thanks to Vala for letting me help and co-write this story, I also want to thank her for helping me with my other stories by letting me ask her what she thinks about some ideas I have…. Just wait and find out.**

**FADE IN:**   
**EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**   
**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**   
**This, is Berk.**

The Vikings and dragons jump at the sound of the voice. “It’s the hatchling” A Nadder says.

**It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**   
**The camera drifts over rough hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of seamounts.**

Some of the other dragons turn to Hiccup to asses him. A Terrible Terror inches closer and sniffs Hiccup. “Night Striker!, He smells like a Night Striker” the Terror exclaims. At this many dragons start to approach Hiccup to get a whiff.

“Hiccup get away from those beasts” Stoick yells. “I don’t think they will hurt me” Hiccup says. “Of course we won’t hurt you hatchling, we have never seen a human that smells like a Night Striker before” a Gronkle remarked.

“What is a Night Striker?” Drago asks. “Wow, never expected the sensible question from him” Red says chuckling. “We might as well let the cat out of the bag early. Hiccup call your friend.” I say. Hiccup calls for Toothless and a black blur jumps from the rafters and lands in front of him licking his face.

“Hiccup!!!” many of the Vikings yell, the loudest being Stoick and Gobber, while Drago is openly gaping. “Hiccup you can go sit with your friend” at this Hiccup nods and moves to the dragons side of the theater, the dragon eagerly making space for him and Toothless. The Vikings are all slack jawed and Stoick begins to open his mouth to rant. “Sit down, you Vikings, you’ll get your explanation if you watch the story” I hear Red saying, the Red gets up from where he was sitting beside Hiccup and walks over to where Hiccup is sitting and joins him, once Red sits down a Terror shoots down from the rafters and lands on his lap.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

At this, many Viking glare at the dragons, who just huffed.

**The camera drifts closer, circling.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...**

“Pests! You called us pests” a Nightmare exclaimed. “Well it is nicer that what other humans call us” Toothless comments.

“You mean like devils” Hiccup says while glaring at his father.

Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE – CONTINUOUS**

**A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**

**HICCUP**   
**...dragons.**

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

**He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**   
**More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings.**

“What does that have to do with anything?” Drago asks loud enough for everyone to hear.

The Vikings reply with “we’re strong”, while the dragons say “they’re stubborn”.

**We have stubbornness issues.**

“Oohh” could be heard from the Viking’s side.

**Vikings sound the alarm. “BBRRAAAAPPP” could be heard all through the village as the horn went off. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand.**

**ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

“Hiccup, Hiccup” some of the Terrors chant while darting around his feet. Stoick thinks to himself why Hiccup wouldn’t like his name.

Hiccup calmly picks one of the terrors up and sets it on his lap “shush I want to see what happens next” Hiccup says to all the terrors.

Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.

**VIKING**   
**(FIERCE) Arggghhhhh!**   
**(cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

The dragons and Vikings both look at the man, who could only look embarrassed.

“Sorry I was part way through a barrel of mead” the Viking mutters under his breath leaving everyone in the room to laugh

**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**

**HOARK**

**What are you doing out!?**

“Getting out of my burning house.” Hiccup says dryly.

**HICCUP**

**... Burnthair the Broad...**

**BURNTHAIR**

**Get inside!**

“Do you want the hatchling to burn to death?” a purple Nadder asks, the Vikings looked ashamed.

**HICCUP**

**... Phlegma the Fierce...**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

**Get back inside!**

“Burning house” Red gestured to the screen.

**HICCUP**

**. Ack.**

**He passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear.**

Many dragons look curiously…….

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Yep, just Ack.**

**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

**STOICK**

**Hiccup!?**

**(accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?!**   
**(TO HICCUP)**   
**What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

“Oh, you know, trying not to get burned, going to the forge to do my job, that you gave me.” Hiccup says in a sarcastic tone while looking at his dad.

**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard.**   
**He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**   
**(IN AWE)**

**That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders.**

At this Hiccup and the dragons give Stoick a disgusted look. This did not go unnoticed by the other Vikings.

**Do I believe it?**

**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Yes I do.**

“Not that I want to” Hiccup mumbles under his breath which the dragons hear and look at him curiously.

**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

**STOICK**

**(barking; to his men) What have we got?**

**VIKING #1**

**Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

**STOICK**

**Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING #1**

**None so far.**

The dragons look at Toothless. Drago noticed this and was about to say something when I said “No spoilers, Drago. Otherwise I will test my new hair colors on you first.” Showing him a bag I had with me. This promptly shut him up.

**STOICK**   
**(RELIEVED)**

**Good.**

**VIKING**

**Hoist the torches!**

**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney**.

“So what are those ‘torches’ for” one of the dragons ask.

“They are so we can see you devils” Stoick replies.

The dragons glare at him before turning back to the screen

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL – CONTINUOUS**

**He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**

**GOBBER**

**Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

“Really Gobber!” Stoick says. Gobber nervously rubs the back of his head.

**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**

**HICCUP**

**Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They** **wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

Both Vikings and dragons laugh at this. Red whispers to Hiccup not to worry, which only earns him a raised eyebrow.

**GOBBER**

**They need toothpicks, don't they?**

**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

‘Since when could Hiccup lift all that’ Astrid thinks to herself

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

“Hey who you calling a meat head” Gobber exclaims.

Hiccup just smirks at him while Gobber glares back.

**EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**   
**ON STOICK**

**STOICK**

**We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

**Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

“Yeay, explosions, fire, chaos” the twins exclaim.

“Is everything alright in their heads” a Gronkle asks.

“Well other than the fact that all their brain cells are dead. Yep just fine” Red Jokes

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

The Vikings glare at the dragons.

“Why don’t they build those nests out of stone. They would last longer.” A green Nightmare remarked.

“I tried to tell them. No one ever listens” The Vikings hear Hiccup say.

The green Nightmare is whacked on the head by another Nightmare, who tells him not to give the other Vikings ideas, and then turns to Hiccup.

“At least someone’s got a good head on his shoulders.” The Vikings could only stare at a dragon complimenting Hiccup for an idea they had turned down.

**VIKING**

**FIRE!**

**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza -- four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And...**

“Hey, that’s us” the Viking teens exclaim.

**(DREAMY)**   
**Astrid.**

**Hiccup and Astrid blush at this and try to hide their faces. Hiccup was not so lucky as some of the dragons noticed.**

“I wonder what we can say if we ship them” a deadly Nadder says to another one.

“What about Astcup” the other one replies.

“Naw that doesn’t roll of my tongue” the Nadder replies.

Odd roaring that sounds like grumbling. “What about Hiccstrid” another Nadder replies.

“I like it” the Nadder responds.

**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**

**“We look awesome” Snotlout and the twins say, whooping with Joy.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Their job is so much cooler.**

**Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

“Hatchling, why do they constantly pick you up at the back of your clothes?” a Nadder asks.“Is that how humans pick up their hatchlings?” the Vikings chose not to answer.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**(PLEADING)**

**Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

**GOBBER**

**Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

At this all the Vikings wince. Drago getting curious again asks “Why all the winces, what could that runt possibly do?”

The Vikings shudder, and it is Stoick much to our surprise that answers. “Drago I don’t even think you could handle Hiccup.”

At this statement both Red and I collapsed laughing. “For once Stoick is actually right. But that is another story. On with the show.” I say.

**HICCUP**

**Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

Snotlout starts to laugh uncontrollably. “Who would want to date Useless?” Snotlout says between his laughing fit.

Toothless growls at the nickname Snotlout uses.

“Hey Red want to do the honors?” I ask. He nods, Red stands up and walks over to a switch on the wall. I glance over to snotlout and see him freaking out trying to figure out what Red is going to do. Red pulls on the switch and nothing happens for a moment.

“Haha it didn’t work” Snotlout says grinning. Just then a book falls from the ceiling and lands on Snotlout's Head

“AAHHGGGG, what is this?” comes the muffled question from under the book.

“Oh, just the first Volume, of 35, all 800 pages in each, of girls who want to date Hiccup. Oh and then there are the volumes on the boys, let's not forget them.” Red then simply walks away leaving Snotlout under the heavy object. The Viking teens have to drag him out.

**GOBBER**

**You can't lift a hammer.**

“I work in a forge. I lift a hammer everyday Gobber.” Hiccup remarks. Gobber had the decency to look embarrassed.

**You can't swing an axe...**

“Ok, that needs a little work.” Hiccup says.

**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**   
**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**... you can't even throw one of these.**

**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

**HICCUP**   
**(ready with the answer)**

**Okay fine, but...**

**He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**... this will throw it for me.**

**Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**

**VIKING**

**Arggh!**

“Sorry” Hiccup says to the Viking, while the dragons laugh. Then one of the Gronkles turns to the Vikings and yells at him.

“Now you know how it feels” the Gronckle says.

“Sorry” the Viking says before realizing what he just said to a dragon and starts to pale.

**GOBBER**

**See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

**HICCUP**

**Mild calibration issue.**

**GOBBER**

**Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need** **to stop all...**

**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**   
**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**... this.**

**HICCUP**   
**(ASTONISHED)**

**But... you just pointed to all of me.**

**GOBBER**

**Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

Deafening roars fill the theater as the dragons glare at Gobber. “How dare you tell the hatchling to stop being himself!” many dragons yell.

“It’s alright guys, it happens all the time” Hiccup says before turning back to the front. Just then a female monstrous nightmare walks to the front and picks Hiccup up before wrapping him in their wings. Hiccup doesn’t even scream he just looks up at the dragon that picked him up.

“There, there, hatchling it’s alright, you are away from those terrible vikings” the Nightmare says.

“Thank you” Hiccup says before turning around and hugging the dragon.

Stoick glares at the dragon with his jaw and eyes wide open with realization, several other Vikings look at the floor in shame.

“Haha look at useless, he can’t even stand up for himself, he has to have a dragon do it for him” Snotlout says laughing in his seat.

“At least a dragon will stand beside me” Hiccup responds then sits back down beside Toothless who is growling at Snotlout.

“Can I kill him… can I please Kill him?” A voice says out of the shadows.

“No you can’t kill him” Hiccup says to the shadows.

“Aw, but he is really annoying” the voice says, then a Screaming Death crawls out of the shadows towards Hiccup.

“Why can’t I kill him?” The screaming death asks.

“Because his ego is too big, it won’t fit in your mouth” Red says with a chuckle, that comment gets the rest of the dragons and Vikings laughing.

“Anyways enough of that let's get back to the show.” I say

**HICCUP**

**(THREATENING) Ohhhh...**

**GOBBER**

**(MIMICKING) Ohhhhh, yes.**

**HICCUP**

**You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained.**   
**(BEAT)**   
**There will be consequences!**

“Oh, yes there will be” I remarked in a sing song voice earning incredulous looks from most of the Vikings.

**Gobber tosses him a sword.**

“Wait, Hiccup can lift a sword?” Snotlout asks.

“Of course I can lift a sword, wouldn’t be working in a forge if I couldn’t” Hiccup says.

**GOBBER**

**I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

**Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

“What does he mean by that” a Gronkle asks.

“It doesn’t matter anymore” Hiccup says under his breath.

**EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS – CONTINUOUS**

**Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

The Nadders seem ruffled and are eying Hiccup with a what-the-hell look. “Hey, I said at least” Hiccup exclaims.

“Also I am so far down the social list I would need 2” Hiccup grumbles.

The Nadders then give Hiccup what looks to be a sympathetic look.

**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER.**

**Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

“What is a girlfriend?” a Gronkle asks. Hiccup just blushes, and Toothless answers “like a mate, remember how he looked at that blonde human.” After Toothless says this he is promptly whacked on the head by Hiccup. Toothless still looks smug.

**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

The Zippelback says to the Nadders “See two heads are better than one.” The Nadders simply huff.

**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!**   
**The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping** **together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER.**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR**

**They found the sheep!**

**STOICK**   
**(FRUSTRATED)**

**Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR**

**Fire!**

**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

The Monstrous Nightmares stand proud and eagerly say “see we are the best.”

“What do you mean Hiccup, you almost make it sound like they are a gnat that lights itself on fire, not a 2 ton beast with fangs that can breathe fire” Gobber says.

**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**

**STOICK**

**Reload! I'll take care of this.**

**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.**

The dragons plus Hiccup wince. Hiccup scratches said Nightmare under the chin, said nightmare would later be called Hookfang.

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL – CONTINUOUS**

**ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the—**

**VIKING**

**Night Fury! Get down!**

The dragons all look at Toothless who has a smug expression on his face. The Vikings finally catch on and yells of “that’s a Night fury?” can be heard. Stoick is wearily watching the dragon sitting so close to Hiccup.

The dragons laugh at that statement and Hiccup just smirks then says “Yes this is the so called unholy offspring of lightning and death” Toothless smacks Hiccup on the back of his head then grumbles before laying down again

At that statement the dragon's laugh even harder making the Vikings faces go beet red. Red and I start Laughing.

**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT – CONTINUOUS**

**The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

**STOICK**

**JUMP!**

**KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**

**The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**...never misses.**

Toothless holds his head up high from Hiccup’s praise.

**(BEAT)**   
**No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

“Sorry Bud” Hiccup says looking at the ground. Toothless gets up and shoves his head into Hiccup's arms.

“You did nothing wrong Hiccup, You did what you perceived to be correct” Toothless says before licking Hiccup.

“OOHH Come on Bud YOU KNOW that doesn’t wash out” Hiccup yells while pushing Toothless off him

Toothless sits there with a smug look on his face “works every time.”

**IN THE STALL**

**Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

**GOBBER**

**Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!**

Stoick rounds on Gobber…. “You left him alone!!!!” Gobber looks down in shame after Stoick yells at him.

**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**   
**ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

As soon as they see that smirk both Toothless and Gobber slap their foreheads with either tail or (good) hand. “What!” Hiccup asks at their reactions. “Hiccy, that smirk is one that sends grown Vikings running in the future” I say happily. Gobber remarks that “it is more of what is to come after that smirk that would send people running.”

**EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

**WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**

**VIKING #6 (O.S.)**

**Hiccup, where are you going!**

**VIKING #7**

**Come back here!**

**HICCUP**

**I know. Be right back!**

“Wait, you believed him?” Red asks the Viking who only nodded.

“What's that supposed to mean” Hiccup says in a huff.

“Just watch” Red says.

**ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

**The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**

**STOICK**

**Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

**Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

**“That thing looks cool Hiccup, will you make us one? Think of all the destruction we could cause” say the twins banging their heads together. “Eh, no way.” Hiccup replies and most of the Viking looked so relieved.**

**HICCUP**   
**(TO HIMSELF)**

**Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**

**KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

Hiccup looks to Toothless and says that he is so sorry, getting a few licks in return, oblivious to the silence that has fallen over both Vikings and dragons. The dragons looked to the Night Fury with pity to see him licking Hiccup. They saw that he had forgiven the hatchling and thus let the matter drop. The Vikings however where whooping with joy, while Drago’s jaw hit the floor.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**(surprised, then elated)**

**Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

**Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Except for you**.

“Wow, sarcastic even in the face of death” Red remarked.

**ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...**

**HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

**STOICK**   
**(to his men, re: the NADDERS)**

**DO NOT let them escape!**

**IN THE PLAZA**

**Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier -- the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished. Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**You're all out.**

**He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**

Hiccup turns to face the nightmare that got hit and mouths “I am sorry”

“It’s ok little Viking” the Nightmare replies.

**HICCUP (V.O.)**   
**Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**

“Oh and what's that?” Snotlout asks.

**The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Sorry, dad.**

You could actually hear a pin drop…… The dragons plus Drago exclaim “That is your father!!!” The dragons look from Hiccup to Stoick and still can’t believe it.

Then one dragon looks from Hiccup to one of the other dragons.

“He looks like that dragon lady” the old Nadder says.

“You're right he does” a younger nadder responds before the movie continues.

**EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA – CONTINUOUS**

**The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

**HICCUP**   
**(SHEEPISH)**

**Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit** **it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it—**

“Sorry we didn’t believe you” a few Vikings say before looking back to the screen.

“It’s fine, I mean who would ever listen to Stoick’s little mistake” Hiccup mumbles that last part, several of the dragons look at questioningly thinking about his comment.

**STOICK**

**\--STOP! Just....stop.**

**He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**   
**Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

**HICCUP**

**Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**   
**A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

The same rotund Vikings glare at Hiccup while the dragons can’t stop laughing.

**STOICK**

**This isn't a joke, Hiccup!**

**(EXASPERATED)**   
**Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

**HICCUP**

**I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

“Not anymore” Hiccup whispers, loud enough so only the dragons hear him. He then speaks up.

“And you couldn’t have remembered that before ‘Dragon’ training” Hiccup yells while glaring at his father, then Gobber speaks up.

“Actually that was my fault Hiccup” Gobber say before glancing at Hiccup with a sorrowful look on his face.

**STOICK**

**You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**   
**Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**Get back to the house.**

**(TO GOBBER)**

**Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**

**Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

**TUFFNUT**

**Quite the performance.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

**HICCUP**

**Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**

**Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**I really did hit one.**

**GOBBER**

**Sure, Hiccup.**

**HICCUP**

**He never listens.**

**GOBBER**

**Well, it runs in the family.**

Both Hiccup and Stoick turn to glare at Gobber, who only says “Don’t try to deny it.”

**HICCUP**

**And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.**   
**(MIMICKING STOICK)**   
**Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fishbone.**

The dragons growl at Stoick, while he thinks ‘Is this how Hiccup sees me?’

**GOBBER**

**You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand. Beat.**

Gobber receives many more dragon roars and tries to make himself smaller.

**HICCUP**   
**Thank you, for summing that up.**   
**They reach the doorway.**

**GOBBER**

**Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**

**“Gobber you should really learn how to do a pep-talk” Red says, wagging his finger in tut-tut fashion.**

**Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**

**HICCUP**

**I just want to be one of you guys.**

**Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**

Stoick turns to Gobber who holds his hands out and says “You told me to take him home, not make sure he stays there.” At that statement many dragons snort, knowing that the large red bearded man can have no comeback.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

**A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to...**   
**STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

**STOICK**   
**Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.**

I can’t help it, and start to laugh while the dragons snort. Stoick turns to give us a hard glare. I only look to Hiccup, and say, “would you like to do the honor.” Hiccup nods, and begins “If the nest is destroyed, then yes the dragons would leave to the closest island, which is Berk, where they will come to live, and possibly seek revenge for the destruction of their home.” All this is said in a calm tone. The Vikings blink, and try to process the information while the dragons simply nod affirmative at Hiccup’s reasoning.

“Don’t worry hatchling.” a Gronkle says, scooting closer to cuddle. “You can live with us, no more nasty Vikings.”

He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**(DECIDEDLY)**   
**One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

**VIKING**   
**Those ships never come back.**

**STOICK**

**(MATTER-OF-FACT)**   
**We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?**

**Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

**VIKING**

**(FEEBLE)**   
**Today's not good for me.**

**VIKING (CONT'D)**

**(EQUALLY FEEBLE)**   
**I've gotta do my axe returns.**

“Wimps” Hiccup says sniggering, earning some glares from the Vikings.

**STOICK**   
**Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

**Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

Hiccup lifts an eyebrow, and glares at his father.

“Really, Dad! That’s how you get so many volunteers?’The dragons growl angrily at Stoick, muttering, “Using a hatchling to get manpower to fight us. Shame on you.”

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**   
**To the ships!**

**SPITELOUT**   
**I'm with you Stoick!**

**STOICK**

**(DRY)**   
**That's more like it.**

**The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

**GOBBER**   
**I'll pack my undies.**

Drago deciding to put in his two-cents asks “What’s with him, and undies?” To which Hiccup replies with “Trust me, you do not want to know.” And promptly shudders.

**STOICK**   
**No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

**GOBBER**   
**Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?**

“Well I have been around molten steel, and razor sharp blades most of my life. Haven’t burned the stall down yet Gobber.” Hiccup says dryly.

**Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

**STOICK**   
**What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

**GOBBER**   
**Put him in training with the others.**

“GOBBER!!!!” Hiccup yells, “I already told ya lad that it was probably my fault” Gobber says sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head.

**STOICK**   
**No, I'm serious.**

**GOBBER**   
**So am I.**

**Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

**STOICK**   
**He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

“Wait” Drago suddenly says. “Are you trying to tell me that the runt is hated so much by his tribe that they would kill him before dragon training?” Stoick could only sputter a reply of “Of course not” while receiving deathly glares from the dragons upon hearing that question.

“Since when is Drago this sensible?” Red asks me, I simply shrug.

**GOBBER**   
**Oh, you don't know that.**

**STOICK**   
**I do know that, actually.**

**GOBBER**   
**No, you don't.**

**STOICK**   
**No, actually I do.**

**GOBBER**   
**No you don't!**

“Like a couple of 5 year olds” Hiccup mutters.

**STOICK**   
**Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen.**

**(MORE)**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.**

“And who’s fault was it for making me believe in trolls?” Hiccup turns to Gobber.

**GOBBER**   
**“Trolls Exist! They steal your socks” Hiccup says in a perfect imitation.**

“But only the left one. What’s with that?” Hiccup says imitating Gobber.

“Does he really say that” Drago asks.

“Only time will tell” Hiccup says.

**(DEFENSIVE)**   
**Trolls exist! They steal your socks.**

**(DARKLY)**   
**But only the left ones. What's with that?**

Stoick POV

‘Is that what it is like in a father, and son relationship?’ Stoick thought.

**STOICK**   
**When I was a boy...**

“Oh here we go” could actually be heard from most Vikings in the room.

**GOBBER**

**(GRUMBLING)**   
**Oh here we go.**

**STOICK**   
**My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

“You got a headache” Hiccup replies.  
“You got your brains scrambled” came from Drago.  
“You knocked yourself out” some dragon added.

**GOBBER**   
**You got a headache.**

**STOICK**   
**That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber.**   
**He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become.**

“I have never seen a Viking crush mountains, level forests or tame seas.” Astrid says loud enough for us to hear. “Maybe the chief did get his brains scrambled” Fishlegs thought out-loud, but promptly shut up from the glare Stoick was giving him.

**(BEAT)**   
**Hiccup is not that boy.**

**GOBBER**   
**You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him.**

**(BEAT)**   
**Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**

**ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**EXT. WOODS - DAY**

**ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

**A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**

“Hiccup, what did that book ever do to you?” Fishlegs asks.

“It hit me on the head several times” Hiccup says with a straight face which makes everyone laugh. Hiccups Huffs. “That book is very mean.”

**HICCUP**   
**Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.**

**Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face.**

Laughter could be heard from both the dragons and humans.

I notice Hiccup look down in shame, then Red whispers something to him, and he brightens up.

**He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of upturned earth. He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.**

At this point most Vikings are openly gaping. Before Hiccup could apologize to Toothless he gets a big lick. “EEUUW, Toothless, You KNOW THAT DOESN’T WASH OUT”

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(IN SHOCK)**   
**Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything.**

**(ELATED)**   
**Yes!**

**He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen**   
**Night Fury.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**I have brought down this mighty beast!**

**It suddenly shifts.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Whoa!**

**Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking.**

**(BEAT)**   
**I am a VIKING!**

There was a collective intake of breath as the Vikings watched.

**Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**(muttered, ashamed)**   
**I did this.**

“Why doesn’t he kill the dragon.” Vikings could be heard muttering.

**He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!**

Stoick and Gobber raise their hands before their eyes, afraid of what might happen.

**In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.**

Hiccup starts counting down “3……2…..1”  
“Hiccup!!!!!” Stoick screams, and stands going over to his son. I take my remote and press the blue button. Suddenly a giant pile of grass falls on Stoick, effectively burying him. Gobber, and many of the Vikings can’t stop laughing at the scene, while the dragons are sniffing the air.

“What is that stuff?” Red asks as he watches a hoard of Terrible Terrors attack the grass pile.

“Oh, just some dragon-nip.’ I say (with an evil smirk).

“Now Stoick, are you calmed down enough so that we can continue” I ask to the pile. Only muffled words are heard over the chattering, and purring of the Terrors. Pressing another button on the remote promptly vanishes the grass pile. The Terrors return wobbling to their seats completely high on dragon-nip. Stoick stands up, and sees a Terror gnawing on his beard. The Terror scurries off at the glare he receives, while Stoick returns to his seat grumbling about teenagers.

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

**Hiccup enters to see...**   
**STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**

**STOICK**   
**Hiccup.**

“Oh, busted” Snotlout, and the twins jeer.

**HICCUP**

**(CAUGHT)**   
**Dad. Uh...**   
**Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**I, uh... I have to talk to you,**   
**Dad.**

**STOICK**   
**I need to speak with you too, son.**

**Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**

**HICCUP STOICK**   
**(Hiccup)I've decided I don't want to (Stoick) I think it's time you learn fight dragons. (Hiccup) to fight dragons.**

**(BEAT) (BEAT)**   
**What? What?**

There is laughter from both sides. “Do they always change their minds at the same time” Astrid asks, to which Gobber simply nods an affirmative, earning glares from both Stoick and Hiccup.

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**You go first.**

**HICCUP**   
**No, you go first.**

**“You should have gone first” Red remarks.**   
**“Don’t I know it” was Hiccup’s only reply.**

**STOICK**   
**Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

**HICCUP**

**(SCRAMBLING)**   
**Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home REPAIR VIKINGS--**

I simply raise an eyebrow at Hiccup. “What, I don’t work well under pressure” Hiccup said waving his hands around in the air.

**STOICK**   
**\--You'll need this.**

**Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**

**HICCUP**   
**I don't want to fight dragons.**

**STOICK**   
**Come on. Yes, you do.**

**HICCUP**   
**Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

“You should really listen to your hatchling” a female Monstrous Nightmare says to Stoick. The dragons, some Vikings, and even Drago nod.

**STOICK**   
**But you will kill dragons.**

**HICCUP**   
**No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

**STOICK**   
**It's time Hiccup.**

**HICCUP**   
**Can you not hear me?**

**STOICK**   
**This is serious son!**

**Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you.**  
 **Which means you walk like us**.

“That’s going to be hell on the shoulders” Hiccup remarks dryly.

**You talk like us.**

“Can you guys even understand each other with your thick accents?” Hiccup asks.

**You think like us.**

“NOOO, my brain, I don’t want it to turn into a walnut” Hiccup exclaims holding his head.

**No more of...**

**(GESTURING NON-specifically at Hiccup)**   
**... this.**

**HICCUP**   
**You just gestured to all of me.**

A Nadder spike shoots past Stoick, barely missing his mustache. “You fear your sons adaptability, and thus scorn his individuality. How dare you.” Toothless growls. Many dragons are glowering at Stoick for his statement.

**STOICK**   
**Deal?**

**HICCUP**   
**This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

**STOICK**

**DEAL?!**   
**Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument.**

**HICCUP**   
**(RESIGNED)**

**Deal.**

**Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door.**

**STOICK**   
**Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

**HICCUP**   
**And I'll be here. Maybe.**

**Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Intermission

“Alrighty people and dragons” I say as I pause the movie. “We will be having a short intermission, where you will meet some friends of us. There is food and drink to those doors. Enjoy.”

As both Vikings and dragons disappear through the doors I turn to Red “time to introduce our dragons.” And promptly skipping towards the room, cackling evilly.

I whistle to get the occupants attention. “Why don’t you start Red?” I say.

RED POV

“Sure thing, don’t you agree Gandor” I ask while reaching my right hand towards the ceiling. I watch as everyone looks up as, and see a shadow on the rafters. A long vine reaches out to wrap around my waist, and suddenly I disappear from view, I watch, and laugh as shouts of surprise, and astonishment ring through the crowd. I see Fishlegs practically salivating for information on this new species.

I let Gandor lift me up, and place me on his back. Once I am comfortably seated on Gandor we glide down behind the vikings and dragons, some of the dragons notice the shift, and turn to see what is there. I ask Gandor to stay invisible but to let me be seen by everyone. When I suddenly appear all the dragons that were looking in my general direction roared in surprise at a human suddenly appearing in front of them. 

“Don’t give them heart attacks Red.” I heard Vala grumble. “I still need them for the sequel.”

I notice Vala put on a pair of Earmuffs, I smirk since she knows what's coming.

“Sorry, what can I say, I love doing that” I respond, then I look sheepishly at the floor. Gandor begins nudging me for some fish. ‘Honestly, this dragon is a bottomless pit’ I think. 

I then look in the crowd for Hiccup.

“Hey Hiccup come here for a minute” I shout once I see him by the pile of fish getting Toothless to cook his, but only succeeding in charring the fish so badly it becomes like leather.

“Uh why” Hiccup says, looking down at the stick with the charred fish.

“I want you to meet Gandor” I say smiling.

Gandor proceeds to perfectly roast some fish (from across the room mind you), and Toothless huffs in annoyance, then tries again, the result this time being an undercooked fish. 

“Stop whining you Big baby BOO” Hiccup says while shoving Toothless on the snout playfully, earning him a tail slap in the process.

Hiccup then walks towards where I am sitting in the air, and once he gets within 20ft of us I motion for him to stop.

“Stop, and let Gandor bring you closer” I say as I watch Gandor’s vine like appendages reach out to Hiccup. Since I am currently connected to Gandor I can see him completely. I watch as he reaches for Hiccup, and lifts him up in the air. Hiccup lets out an un-viking like scream. This spurs a reaction from both Stoick, and Toothless, both heading in Hiccup’s direction only to slam into each other, and get tangled up in a ball rolling towards Gobber. Gobber who barely manages to jump out of the way, just as Stoick, and Toothless hit the wall. This earns chuckles to full blown laughter from both Vikings, and dragons. 

Then Hiccup gasps once he actually sees the dragon holding him up. Fishlegs is the First to respond.

“What, what is it…. What do you see Hiccup” Fishlegs is practically jumping up and down in excitement.

I whisper to Gandor to put Hiccup down, then I ask the Vikings to make some room, we then float towards the open space where he begins to reveal himself.

I watch as Stoick stands up, and watches as a vine starts to appear in front of Hiccup, you see what looks to be the head of a Night Fury, an all metal looking Night Fury, you see the saddle that I sit on, and a nadder like tail appearing.

“This is the fabled Shimmer Wing” I tell the vikings, I laugh as a lot of them start to scrabble to get away. Fishlegs, and Hiccup run towards Gandor, Hiccup reaches him first and instantly pulls out his sketchbook and starts to draw each detail of Gandor and what info he can get from looking at Him.

Vala’s POV  
“Hey Vala, aren’t we missing someone?” Red asked. “Oh him, don’t worry?” Just as I say this a scream can be heard from the theater area. “Now I would like to introduce you to my dragon, Opal.” And in comes an orange, and blue Death Song holding Drago by the back of his tunic. The wires which bound Drago were gone, and he was trashing.

“Unhand me you filthy dragon, how dare you touch me.” He screams.  
“Did you just insult my dragon?” I ask calmly…… It is deathly quiet in the cafeteria as dragons, and Vikings alike are waiting to see what will happen.  
“So what if I did” he replies.   
“Opal, you can go ahead” I say. The Death Song snickers, and tosses Drago in the direction of a wall, while shooting her amber liquid at him, pinning him to said wall. “Good girl” I say patting her head.

“Vala, how are we going to get him down?” Red asks me. I simply dig in my pouch and produce a canteen. “Monstrous Nightmare saliva, a few drops of this and the amber will shatter.”

At this point the Viking keep a wide berth from our dragons, except for Hiccup and Fishlegs, who is asking Red for stats.

After everyone’s bellies are full we return to the theater area. “You guys go on ahead. I have to get Opal’s chew toy from the wall” I say and close the doors. As everyone was retaking their seats a resounding BOOOM could be heard from the cafeteria. When the doors open smoke comes out together with a charred Drago, whom silently takes his seat.

“I thought you said a few drops would shatter the amber” Red asks me as I take the seat next to him.  
“Yes, a few drops will shatter the amber, I however never said I would use a few drops.” I reply with a smirk and press play.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First day of training

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

**Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena.**

**GOBBER**   
**Welcome to dragon training!**

**The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**

“EEUUWWW” could be heard from the dragons as they grimace.

**ASTRID**   
**No turning back.**

**TUFFNUT**   
**I hope I get some serious burns.**

**RUFFNUT**   
**I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

**ASTRID**   
**Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

“Are all you Vikings masochists?” Toothless asks.

“Yes they are Toothless” Hiccup tells him quietly.

**HICCUP (O.S.)**   
**Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.**

Toothless looks at Hiccup raising an ear. “I was being sarcastic” Hiccup exclaims.

The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around.

**TUFFNUT**   
**Oh great. Who let him in?**

“Gobber did, didn’t you see him open the gates?” Hiccup replied.

**GOBBER**   
**Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

“Some honor” Hiccup says dryly.

**SNOTLOUT**   
**Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?**

**The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.**

**TUFFNUT**   
**Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?**

**Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along.**

**GOBBER**   
**(cheery, in confidence)**

**Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

“Gobber seriously I’m getting you a how to book for pep-talks.” Red says eying Gobber.

**GOBBER sticks him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight.**

**Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.**

“Why is he so excited?” A Deadly Nadder asks.

“He loves Dragons” Hiccup says quickly before glancing back at the screen.

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**The Deadly Nadder.**

**FISHLEGS**   
**(under his breath) Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

**GOBBER**   
**The Hideous Zippleback.**

**FISHLEGS**   
**Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

**GOBBER**   
**The Monstrous Nightmare.**

**FISHLEGS**   
**Firepower fifteen.**

**GOBBER**   
**The Terrible Terror.**

**FISHLEGS**   
**Attack eight. Venom twelve.**

“Can you stop that!!” A Nadder says, while eying Fishlegs.  
“What do those things even mean?” One of the Terrors asked fluttering curiously about.  
“We use them to measure the strengths of dragons in particular areas.” Hiccup supplied.  
“OH” Was collectively said by the dragons.

“Hey, I know.” A purple Nadder exclaims. “Let’s make a list of a Viking’s likability.” The Nadder promptly received a slap from a Nightmare’s tail.  
“It would be a very short list.” The Nightmare huffed. “The hatchling is be the only one we like.”  
“True. Why would the other Vikings be rude to such a wonderful hatchling. Even his sire acts like he has no respect for him.” A Gronkle grumbled, and the Vikings hung their heads in shame because the knew they had never made Hiccup feel welcome.

**GOBBER**

**CAN YOU STOP THAT?!**

**(BEAT)**   
**And...the Gronckle.**

**FISHLEGS**   
**(quietly; to himself) Jaw strength, eight.**

**Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.**

**SNOTLOUT**   
**Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?**

“Oh, Snotlout don’t you know? Gobber believes in learning on the job.” Hiccup says.

**GOBBER**   
**I believe in learning on the job.**

**BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cage, charging into the ring like an irate rhino.**

**The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?**

**HICCUP**   
**A doctor?**

“That comes after” I say, “Well if you’re still alive that is.”

**FISHLEGS**   
**Plus five speed?**

**ASTRID**   
**A shield.**

**GOBBER**   
**Shields. Go.**

**The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield.**

**Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him running.**

**Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**

**TUFFNUT**   
**Get your hands off my shield!**

**RUFFNUT**   
**There are like a million shields!**

**TUFFNUT**   
**Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.**

**Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go.**

**RUFFNUT**   
**Ooops, now this one has blood on it.**

The Vikings, and dragons as a collective slap their foreheads at the twins actions.

**The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down.**

“Did you purposely target the shields?” Hiccup asks the Gronkle population hoping to find the one that was in the arena.

“Yes, I would never harm a hatchling.” The Gronkle from the arena says coming forward to sit beside Hiccup.

**GOBBER**   
**Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

**TUFFNUT**

**(DAZED)**   
**What?!**

**RUFFNUT**

**(CONFUSED)**   
**What?!**

**The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**

“Gobber did you purposely leave ammo for the Gronkle in the ring?” I said eying him, Gobber nervously rubs the back of his head.

**GOBBER**   
**Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim.**

The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.

**GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working.**

“That hurts you know?” said Gronkle yells at the Vikings.

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**

**SNOTLOUT**   
**Five!**

**FISHLEGS**   
**No, six.**

**GOBBER**   
**Correct, six. That's one for each of you!**

**FISHLEGS**   
**I really don't think my parents WOULD--**

**BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**

**GOBBER**   
**Fishlegs, out.**

**Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**Hiccup, get in there!**

**“Gobber, that lesson was about survival. Wasn’t I doing a pretty good job staying alive by hiding?” Hiccup asks sarcastically.**

**ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast.**   
**Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.**

**SNOTLOUT**   
**So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out--**

A collective groan sounds through the theater.

**She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**

At this point Hiccup is seen scratching the Gronkle, and saying “Good job girl.”

**GOBBER**   
**Snotlout! You're done!**

“Wait!!” Snotlout yelled. “Useless lasted longer than me!!”  
“Yes he did Snotlout.” I tell him. “Not so useless now is he.”  
At this point Snotlout sputters trying to come up with a reply.

**Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool.**

**HICCUP**

**(VOICE BREAKING)**   
**So, I guess it's just you and me huh?**

**ASTRID**   
**No. Just you.**

**Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.**

“Why wasn’t he out Gobber?” Stoick asks. “Well I thought I’d give the lad a second chance.” Gobber says. “Why thank you Gobber, I’d love to get blasted all the time.” Hiccup remarks.

GOBBER  
One shot left!

**Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring.**

**The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**(WORRIED)**   
**Hiccup!**

**The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank.**

**Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.**

Gobber eyes the Gronkle at Hiccup’s feet. “Sorry hatchling, at that point I was pretty disorientated.” The Gronkle says to Hiccup, and receives scratches from Hiccup.

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**(rattled, but masking it)**   
**And that's six!**

**Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry.**

“Gobber, was that last line meant for me or the Gronkle?” Hiccup asks.

**Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**Remember... a dragon will always,**   
**(with a stern look to HICCUP)**   
**always go for the kill.**

**He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**

Hiccup looks to Gobber raising an eyebrow. “Alright, alright, almost all ways” Gobber says.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

**HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime.**

“You went back Hiccup!!!” Stoick shouted.

“Well where else do you go if you need answers, the chef?” Hiccup joked.

**HICCUP**

**(MUTTERED)**   
**So...why didn't you?**

Many of the Vikings in the theater were asking the same thing.

**He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an...ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Well this was stupid.**

“Yes it was son.” Stoick says to which Hiccup only rolls his eyes.

**SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him.**

The Vikings in the theater instinctively duck down. Hiccup starts laughing and patting Toothless on the head.

“You gave me quite the scare there bud” Hiccup says, and leans into him. Toothless responds with a big lick on the side of his face, Hiccup just groans knowing that he can’t stop him.

**Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer. He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily.**

**As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather-bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image.**

**“You can draw, Hiccup?” Fishlegs asks.**

“Of course I can Fish, how else would I plan the designs for my inventions.” Hiccup replies dryly.

**The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(MUTTERED)**   
**Why don't you just...fly away?**

**ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail. He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK. The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare.**

“It didn’t kill him.” Stoick states open mouthed.

“No DUH Sherlock.” A Monstrous Nightmare said facing Stoick.

I turn to Red. “You’ve been teaching them new words haven’t you?”

“Maybe just a few” He looks sheepishly down.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

**A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges.**

**GOBBER (O.S.)**   
**Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?**

**The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit.**

**ASTRID**   
**I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.**

**Eye rolls from the group.**

**RUFFNUT**

**(SARCASTIC)**   
**Yeah. We noticed.**

**SNOTLOUT**   
**(grabbing Astrid's hand)**   
**No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'.**

“Hatchling, is that Snot-boy always such a suck up?” A Timberjack asks from the back.  
“Yup.” Hiccup replies. “He really really wants to date Astrid.”  
“But don’t you want the same thing Hiccup?” Toothless asks, causing Hiccup to go scarlet, and yell “Toothless!!!! Shut it.”  
“The Night Striker has a point hatchling.” The Gronkle laying besides Hiccup says. “You both want the same mate. You’ll probably end up fighting for her.”  
Snotlout shouts from his seat “Bring it cousin!!! I’ll show Astrid why I’m the best!!”  
“Oh great. I’ll be beaten into a pulp now.” Hiccup dryly remarks.  
“Now now Hatchling. Don’t be so doubtful of your abilities.” The Timberjack says, it’s head sweeping down.  
“Yes, you’ll have a mate in no time, if we teach you how to fight.” Toothless replied, a smirk crossing his face.

“Wait, what just happened?” Snotlout asked confused.  
“The dragons will be teaching Hiccup how to fight so that he can beat your skinny behind, and win over Astrid.” Fishlegs supplied, and watched with glee as a look of horror crossed Snotlout’s face.  
“Dude, you're basically screwed.” Tuffnut says while happily clapping Snotlout on the shoulder.

**GOBBER**   
**She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves.**

**CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**(glaring at Hiccup)**   
**Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

**He tries to take a seat at the table...**

**RUFFNUT**   
**He showed up.**

“But so did you guys.” A Terror says to the group of Viking teens.

**TUFFNUT**   
**He didn't get eaten.**

“But you all didn’t get eaten either.” One Zippleback head said, while the other added “Besides, humans taste terrible.”

**... but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.**

A green Nadder turns to the Vikings to glare. “That Viking hatchlings, was just rude.” The Nadder said in a disapproving voice.

**ASTRID**   
**He's never where he should be.**

That same Nadder turned to Astrid. “Wasn’t that Snot-boy also not where he should be?”

**GOBBER**   
**Thank you, Astrid.**

**Gobber stands.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**You need to live and breathe this stuff.**

**Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.**

“Gobber, I would prefer oxygen actually.” Hiccup replies earning snickers from the dragons.

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.**

The dragons perked up at this eager to find out how much knowledge the Vikings had of their kind.

**A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**No attacks tonight. Study up.**

**Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.**

**TUFFNUT**   
**(you've got to be kidding)**   
**Wait, you mean read?**

**RUFFNUT**   
**While we're still alive?**

“No, Ruffnut. While we’re dead.” Hiccup comments sarcastically.

“Oh” was all Ruffnut said earning groans from all the theater.

**SNOTLOUT**   
**Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?**

“Are you two actually related?” Drago asks Hiccup, gesturing between Snotlout and him.

“Unfortunately yes.” Hiccup answers letting out a huff.

**FISHLEGS**   
**Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that**   
**buries itself for like a week...**

**The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**

**TUFFNUT**   
**Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that...**

**RUFFNUT**   
**...but now...**

**Snotlout gets up to go.**

**SNOTLOUT**   
**You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

**The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.**

**FISHLEGS**   
**Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...**

**Astrid is the last to go.**

**HICCUP**   
**So I guess we'll share--**

**ASTRID**   
**Read it.**

**She pushes it toward him and leaves.**

**HICCUP**   
**All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll**

**SEE YOU--**   
**Slam.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Tomorrow.**

“Well that was very rude.” A few Gronkles commented.

**SIGH.**

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT**

**ON HICCUP'S HAND**   
**OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together. Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**   
**Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class. Hiccup turns the page.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**   
**Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools.**

**(MORE)**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**   
**When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

“Well don’t surprise us then.” A Thunderdrum says glaring at the vikings.

“How would you like your nap disturbed?” Another asks.

**Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings. Another page, another dragon.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**   
**Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

**The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight.**

“We are only dangerous if you get in our way, which you do very often.” A Timberjack says from the back earning a few laughs from the dragons.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**   
**Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous.**

**The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup is startled, but presses on.**

“Sorry, we thought you were cold, we didn’t realize that it would kill you.” a Scauldron says.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.**

**He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death.**   
**Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight...**

At this point all the dragons are growling at the Vikings.

“See this is why we don’t get along.” Hiccup says as he gets up and starts to calm the dragons down with some calm and quiet words, and gestures.

**Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**   
**Night Fury.**

**It's BLANK -- no image, save for a few, sparse details.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.**

Toothless actually looks proud of that description.

“More like the offspring of a hyper cat and bat.” Hiccup mumbles getting the dragons to laugh, and earning a tail slap from Toothless.

**(MORE)**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.**

**Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it.**

“The book is only partially right, you have to find it, not the other way around” Hiccup says which earns him another tail smack to the side of his head from a grumbling Toothless.

**CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**MATCH CUT TO:**

**EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN**

**A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the billowing sail of Stoick's ship. Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map -- his eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of dragons.**

**STOICK**   
**I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady.**

**Stoick raises his gaze to...**

“Oi, we bathe!!!” Many of the dragons yell at Stoick clearly offended.

“More often than we do” Hiccup says dryly, earning a chuckle from the dragons.

**AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised, daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening.**

**ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Stoick is considering.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**Take us in.**

**The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw their weapons, prepping for the worst.**

**VIKING**   
**Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.**

**The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the other two.**

**A BEAT**

**Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers. Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the water. Another bright flash.**

**Many Vikings shudder at this scene.**

**MATCH CUT TO:**

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**

**CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his finger over its outline.**

**HICCUP**   
**You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?**

“You know Hiccup. You’re the only one who would ask this during training, and staying calm while being chased by a Nadder.” I state.

The Nadder in question comes to lay near Hiccup crooning softly.

**KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS.**

“Nevermind the staying calm part.” I say.

**GOBBER (O.S.)**   
**FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying.**

**CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from above.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**Today... is all about attack.**

**The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter.**

**The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes.**   
**Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.**

**FISHLEGS**   
**I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods.**

“Only now Fish?” Hiccup raises an eyebrow. “I’ve been questioning it all my life.”

  
**GOBBER**  
 **Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike.**

**Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose. The Nadder sniffs the air -- it can't see them. Tuff and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.**

**RUFFNUT**

**(WHISPERED)**   
**Do you ever bathe?**

**TUFFNUT**   
**If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot.**

**RUFFNUT**   
**How about I give you one!**

**Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of them.**

**GOBBER**   
**Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much.**

**Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.**

**HICCUP**   
**Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?**

“You’re not even going to question why he wants to know that Gobber?” Stoick asks.

“Nope.” Gobber says sheepishly.

**GOBBER**   
**None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there.**

Hiccup raises an eyebrow, and looks to Gobber. “Twice already Gobber.”

**HICCUP**   
**I know, I know, but hypothetically...**

**ASTRID**

**(WHISPERED)**   
**Hiccup!**

**She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of her. Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She rears back to strike -- just as Snotlout LEAPS IN, protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him.**

**SNOTLOUT**   
**Watch out babe. I'll take care of this.**

This earns Snotlout a punch in the nose from an angry Astrid. “Don’t call me babe.”

**ASTRID**   
**Hey!**

**Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**(DEFENSIVE)**   
**The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!**

The dragons are eying Snotlout. “Hatchling is he crazy?” A Monstrous Nightmare asks.

“No, just stupid.” Hiccup replies.

**The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast. Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.**

**HICCUP**   
**They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?**

Toothless tail slaps Hiccup again.

**GOBBER**   
**Hiccup!**

**ASTRID**   
**\--Hiccup!**

**Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess.**

**TUFFNUT**   
**Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**

**RUFFNUT**   
**She could do better.**

“Who? Snotlout?” Red asks causing many Vikings, and dragons to laugh.

**The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.**

**HICCUP**   
**(struggling to untangle)**   
**Just... let me... why don't you...**

**The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a Raptor.**   
**Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm. She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free, still burrowed into the shield. She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off.**

Red gets up and starts petting said Nadder.

**GOBBER**   
**Well done, Astrid.**

**Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave. Hiccup gets to his feet -- all eyes are upon him. He turns to find Astrid glaring at him, winded.**

**ASTRID**   
**Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on. She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.**

All eyes turn to Astrid. The Vikings now knew Hiccup sided with the dragons, Astrid had just given him the ultimatum.

“Well, we know who’s side he will pick.” Red whispers to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. COVE - MAGIC HOUR**

**CLOSE ON**   
**Hiccup peaks into the cove from behind a shield. A fish...is seen being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and slides.**

“Hey, a flying fish!” Tuffnut remarks earning groans from the rest of the viewers.

**A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously. His shield gets stuck in the entrance. He tries to dislodge it but fails.**

“Hiccup, you went back again!!!!” Stoick shouts.

“Well, like I said where better to find information then the source” Hiccup says, and grins right along with Toothless.

**Nothing. Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove.**

**A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him. Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to pounce. Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so reveals the dagger at his waist.**

“Well at least the boy isn’t defenseless.” Gobber says to Stoick, who is currently watching through his hands.

**The dragon sees it and hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses, carefully lifts it by the handle, and drops it. The Dragon is still not satisfied, and motions for the dagger to be tossed further away.**

“Nevermind Stoick.” Gobber groans.

The dragons watch with rapt attention for they have never seen a Viking willingly disarm themselves in the presence of a dragon.

**After Hiccup does this the dragon calms.**

“Is it just me, or does that dragon actually look cute?” Drago says as he watches the screen.

This comment earns him the incredulous looks from the Vikings.

“What!!” Drago huffs.

“Never thought I would hear that comment from Drago.” Red says amused.

**As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing teeth.**

**HICCUP**   
**Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had...**

**A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**... teeth.**

**The teeth retract again. Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup retreats nervously.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.**

**The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly. A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap.**

“EEEUUWWW” could be heard from the Vikings.

“What are you lot going on about!!!!” A Nadder asks. “He’s just sharing his food with the hatchling.”

“All of us would have done the same.” A Nightmare adds. “You hatchling, are too thin.”

They exchange stares. Hiccup realizes what Toothless wants him to do. Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up.

“Hiccup. You didn’t.” Astrid asks.

**The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish.**

“I did.” Hiccup tells Astrid as he sees many Vikings turn green.

“Lad, ya got a stomach of iron.” Gobber tells Hiccup.

“I’d have to with dad’s cooking.” Hiccup remarks.

“Aye, that you do lad, that you do.” Gobber says as he twists his beard.

“What is wrong with my cooking!!!!!” Stoick yells.

“……………….Nothing….” Hiccup and Gobber say together while looking away.

**He forces a smile. Toothless mimics him.**

“Is that dragon smiling?” Fishlegs asks looking excitedly at the screen.

**Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature... and curls up on it like a giant dog. He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him.**

“Persistent aren’t ya lad?” Gobber simply says smiling.

**Toothless tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes the hint and leaves.**

“Finally you take the hint son.” Stoick lets out a relieved sigh now that Hiccup would leave the area.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**EXT. COVE - LATER**

**It's MAGIC HOUR. Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove. Sketching in the sand.**

“Eh, nevermind.” Stoick says exasperated.

“Toothless you definitely look like a giant bat here.” Hiccup remarks earning a tail slap.

**CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick, minding his own business. Toothless appears behind him, watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare him off.**

**Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction. Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He seems pleased.**

“Bud, what were you trying to draw?” Hiccup asks as he, and the rest of the viewers tilt their heads trying to figure out the picture.

“Why you of course, can’t you see it” Toothless says.

“Well….. Not quite, I don’t have your point of view” Hiccup responds cautiously.

“Well, the part at the top of the screen is your head, and the part in the middle is your body with your arms crossed” Toothless says happily.

“If you ask me it looks like something Stoick would draw.” Gobber says, earning him a smack upside the head from Stoick himself.

“Hey now, I worked hard on that masterpiece” Toothless grumbles.

“Why don’t you leave the art to me Toothless” Hiccup say quietly to Toothless, Toothless warbled grumpily before resting his head down again.

**Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless growls again. Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly bumps into Toothless. Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hiccup's hand. In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.**

**This scene has left all the Vikings slack-jawed.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT**

**Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire.**

**GOBBER**   
**...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face.**   
**(can't deny it)**   
**I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg.**

**FISHLEGS**   
**Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something.**

At this statement Red and I, as well as all other theater occupants give Fishlegs a ‘What-the-fuck’ look.

**SNOTLOUT**   
**I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face. He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.**

“Snotlout…… Nothing about Gobber’s hand or foot is beautiful.” Hiccup says dryly.

“What are you saying about my hand and foot” Gobber exclaims standing up.

“Nothing, you’re missing them” Hiccup responds back with a smirk.

**GOBBER**   
**(with a mouthful)**   
**Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.**

**ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look from the others.**   
**Gobber stands and stretches.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare.**   
**(playful, taunting)**   
**But who'll win the honor of killing it?**   
**He hobbles off. The teens reflect.**

Hisses could be heard from the dragons, and Hiccup asks “How is killing an honor?”

**TUFFNUT**   
**(very matter of fact)**   
**It's gonna be me.**

**(BEAT)**   
**It's my destiny. See?**   
**Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm.**

**FISHLEGS**

**(GASPS)**   
**Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

“NO I DID NOT!!!” Tuffnut Madeline Thornston you are in so much trouble.” Tuffnut’s mom yells.

“Dammit MOM I told you not to call me that in public” Tuffnut says standing up.

“How dare you talk to me like that young man.” Tuffnut’s mom yells, while Tuffnut starts stomping his foot like a male yak, his mother starts doing the same.

Hiccup calmly gets up, and walks to Tuffnut. Just as Tuffnut goes to charge at his mom Hiccup sticks his foot in front of his. Almost in slow motion I watch as Tuffnut falls forward, and faceplants square on Fishlegs crotch, Fishlegs yelps, and jumps at the sudden impact, when Fishlegs jumps he hits Tuffnut off of his legs and into Snotlout’s waiting arms.

Snotlout lifts Tuffnut up by the back of his tunic, and gives him a dragon crushing hug, most of the Vikings who are watching wince at the force used. When Snotlout let's go, Tuffnut stumbles around in a dazed state and stumbles right into Ruffnuts lap, which leads into another of their infamous fights.

**TUFFNUT**   
**It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark.**

**RUFFNUT**   
**Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before.**

**TUFFNUT**   
**Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now.**

**SNOTLOUT**   
**It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?**

**Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches him as he leaves the bonfire.**

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER**

**Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Toothless. With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail.**

“Hiccup, what are you planning this time?” Gobber asks.

“You’ll see Gobber.” Hiccup says.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER**

**CLOSE ON**   
**... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a mechanical fin.**

“Hiccup, that’s a……” Gobber trails off looking at the screen.

“Yep” Is simply heard from Hiccup.

“And you’re gonna……” Gobber turns, and looks at Toothless’s tail.

“Yep” Was all Hiccup replied with.

“Gobber, what is Hiccup planning?” Stoick asks his old friend.

“Sorry Stoick I can’t say right now, might ruin the surprise” Gobber replies with a smirk.

“Thank you Gobber” Hiccup says as his shoulders relax.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN**

**Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full basket. Toothless approaches, sniffing him.**

**HICCUP**   
**Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry.**

**Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.**

“Red do you think we need to hold the dragons back?” I ask as several dragons are eying the fish on screen. “I need the screen for the sequel.”

“Nah, I know how to restrain them.” Red says as he starts tapping away on his watch.

Red stops tapping on his watch and smirks, I notice a slight shimmer around where the dragons are sitting. Opal and Gandor are watching the proceedings with sudden interest.

“Did you really do that?” I ask him. In response he just smirks.

“Ai Baja” I say as I facepalm.

I watch as the dragons start to charge at the screen to get the fish, then they all stop when their faces impact the force field.

Most of the Vikings laugh at the scene, to which Red replies.

“Don’t laugh yet, you may be next” Red says with a sly smirk as I press a button on my remote creating an evil laugh.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Okay, that's disgusting.**

**Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Uh..we've got some salmon...**

**Toothless swallows it.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**... some nice Icelandic cod...**

**Swallows those too.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**... and a whole smoked eel.**

**Toothless shakes his head violently, and backs away afraid. Hiccup takes note.**

The dragons begin to screech in fear.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't like eel much either.**

“Since when don’t you like eel Hiccup? Stoick asks.

“Since you put a half dead one on my plate.” Hiccup shudders as he says this.

**Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business.**

“How did I not notice that?” Toothless grumbles earning laughs from the rest of the dragons.

**Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**It's okay.**

**Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts up, slows its chewing to a halt.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Okay...okay..**

**The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(PLEASED)**   
**There. Not too bad. It works.**

**Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the air, carrying Hiccup with him.**

“Toothless that nearly gave me an heart attack you know.” Hiccup glares at Toothless who tries to look innocent.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Woah! No! No! No!**

**Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately TIPS into an uncontrolled bank and dive. Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't correct his trajectory.**

Shouts, and roars of concern came from the audience. “OH MY THOR!!” Stoick yells gripping his seat.

**Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan- like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**(excited, terrified)**   
**It's working!**

**Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high into the air.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Yes! Yes, I did it.**

**He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on.**

**They're going to crash.**

**Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the intense force of a turn.**

“Hiccup!!!” Stoick screams.

“Don’t worry dad that wasn’t my roughest landing.” Hiccup says.

“You need to stop doing that or I will have white hairs by the end of the story.” Stoick says face palming.

“Considering how you were back in the day, I am pretty sure you father had grey hairs before his time” Gobber remarks with a far off look of reminiscing.

“I was never that bad.” Stoick says.

“Well now that I think about it not much has changed really. Remember the time Valka caught you by wash pond” Gobber says before he gets cut off by Stoick.

Gobber is unfazed by Stoicks attempts to silence him. “Why, she ran after you with her broom through the entire village.”

Laughter can be heard through the theater as Gobber finishes his story, all the while Stoick is grumbling about meddling blacksmiths.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**

**He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive. Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same, plunging in a massive cannonball. Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears seconds later.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Yeah!**

“Only you hatchling, would be happy after being thrown off a dragon.” A female Monstrous Nightmare remarks.

“It is a wonder that the Night Striker doesn’t have any gray scales yet.” Says a male Nightmare next to her.

“Don’t I know it.” Toothless huffs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

**GOBBER (O.S.)**   
**Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive.**

**ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks. It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of water, poised to throw them.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which.**

**The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other.**   
**The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon.**

**FISHLEGS**   
**(muttering to himself)**   
**Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its...**

**HICCUP**

**(TENSE)**   
**Will you please stop that?**

“You know it’s serious when Hiccup tells you to shut up.” Red and I laugh.

**ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT**   
**Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is singing to himself to calm his nerves.**

“Hmmm, who knew Snotlout could hold a tune?” Red ponders.

“Maybe we should hold karaoke night.” I suggest.  
“Ah hell no, with Gobber trying to sing” Red exclaims.

“Hey, at least I can carry a tune!” Gobber says, and points to Stoick. “His singing would have the valkyries running from Valhalla.”

A set of Terrible Terrors start to croon making the dragons groan, and cover their ears.  
“Now those Terrors are doing a better job than our dear Chief.” Gobber points out, causing Stoick to try, and make himself as small as possible (not really working) out of embarrassment.

**SNOTLOUT**   
**If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna--**   
**(spotting an approaching shape, terrified)**   
**\--There!**   
**Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog.**

**ASTRID**   
**Hey!**

**RUFFNUT**   
**It's us, idiots.**

**Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked.**

**TUFFNUT**   
**Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.**

At Tuffnut’s statement every man in the theater gives themselves a head slap, while the women were glaring daggers at Tuffnut.

**SNOTLOUT**

**(TO ASTRID)**   
**Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure.**

“It’s a dragon slaying Viking village. Everything should be wrong with having a dragon-esque figure.” Hiccup states earning glares from Astrid and Ruffnut.  
“But Snotlout was very very wrong stating that you ladies have a dragon-esque figure.” Hiccup holds his hands up in a ‘I-do-not-want-to feel-your-wrath’ gesture as he adds this statement nervously.

“Nice save laddie” Gobber tells Hiccup while chuckling.

**Astrid ELBOWS Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut with a PUNCH to the throat.**

**ASTRID**   
**Wait.**

**They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down. Their buckets spill.**

**ON FISHLEGS AND HICCUP coming across them. They see the puddles of spilled water.**

**TUFFNUT**   
**Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt.**

**FISHLEGS**   
**Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now...**

**HICCUP**   
**Look out!**

**A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.**

**FISHLEGS**   
**Oh. Wrong head.**

**GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.**

**GOBBER**   
**Fishlegs!**

**Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash in the smoke.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**Now, Hiccup!**

**The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill.**

“You know hatchling, if I had been lower you would have won.” The Zippleback says.

“Sorry about what comes next.” Hiccup says earning a light chuckle from said dragon.

“You are forgiven.” Both heads say at the same time.

**HICCUP**   
**Oh, come on!**

**GOBBER**

**RUN, HICCUP!**   
**Gobber COVERS his eyes.**

“Gobber, did you seriously just cover your eyes!!!!” Stoick yells.

“What I don’t want to watch as my favorite recruit gets roasted.” Gobber says.

“Hey!!” The other teens yell. “How come he is your favorite?” Snotlout asks.

“The better question would be, would he want to watch you guys get roasted.” Hiccup says as he smirks, causing Gobber to sheepishly rub the back of his head.

“You know we wouldn’t have killed the hatchling right.” The zippleback says.

“Wait, what, why not.” One of the vikings ask.

“Because it isn’t right to kill someones young!” Another dragon exclaims.

“There are rules to warfare you know” A deadly Nadder says.  
“There are?” A Viking in the crowd asks with a scrunched up face like he is trying to recall what the rules are.

“Well they are only basic ones like, never kill a hatchling, you can steal them though, only fight healthy warriors, and a few others” A few Gronkles tell the Vikings.

“Oh” could be heard from all over the Viking side.

“Then what would you do to Hiccup?” Gobber asks.

“Oh you know, probably hug him” One of the Zippleback heads say, while the other adds “He is just so cuddly.”

“Well get over here then.” Hiccup says surprising several of the Vikings.

The Zippleback trots down the aisle between the dragons, and wraps its heads around Hiccup, and lifts him up in a hug. “Ahhh, so fluffy.” The Zippleback remarks as he sets Hiccup down.

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**Hiccup!**

**Beat.**   
**The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats. The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber peeks through his fingers to see...**

**The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds his hands out, as if controlling it.**

“How?” Drago asks, his eyes wide as he watches the events.

“We finally get to see how Hiccup did this.” Fishlegs exclaims gleefully.

**HICCUP**   
**BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you make me tell you again!**

**The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave, hissing.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Yes, that's right. Back into your cage.**

**Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL from earlier. He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it shut.**

“An EEL!!!!!” Was all that was shouted through the theater.

The dragons shudder……..and throw hissy fits.

“Who would have thought that dragons would be scared of such a small critter, not that I like eals either” Hiccup says earning a few chuckles from the vikings, and some grumbles from the dragons.

“What’s the deal with that anyways” Hiccup asks while looking at the dragons.

“THEY ARE THE DEVIL’S SPAWN!!!!” The dragons exclaim. “Most of us are allergic.”

“What do you mean by most?” Fishlegs asks.

“Well see those Noise Makers over there.” A Snafflefang points to a group of Thunderdrums looking hungrily at the eel on screen. “It’s like a delicacy for them.” A Nightmare tells us.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Now think about what you've done.**

**Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to...**

**Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Yep...see you tomorrow.**

**Astrid SNEERS. Something's going on.**

“How is it that Astrid was the only one to notice something going on?” Stoick asks the teens.

“Maybe because the rest, except Fishlegs, who was just wanting to know how, are idiots” Red say nonchalantly.

“Oh, yes that does explain it.” Stoick replies while glaring at Snotlout.

“Why is he looking at me?” Snotlout says nervously twiddling his thumbs.

“Maybe because the twins are behind you with a bucket of water.” Hiccup says with a grin.

The twins proceed to dump said bucket of water onto Snotlout's head.

“Oh, come on guys!” Snotlout exclaims.

The twins stand there snickering until Snotlout stands up, and turns to face them. The twins run fearing for their lives, Snotlout dashes after them not wanting to be outdone, and trips a wire trap Red must have set up, covering him in tar, and feathers.

“Red, why the trap?” I can’t help but ask.

“It is simple my dear Watson, you must be prepared for all comedic purposes” Red says in a mock British accent.

**EXT. WOODS/COVE - SUNSET**

**BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - CONTINUOUS**

**Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.**

“Clever.” Is all Gobber says.

**EXT. COVE - DAY**

**Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic. Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down.**

**HICCUP**   
**Hey!**

“Bud, seriously.” Hiccup turns to Toothless.

“You had to work for it.” Toothless says.

The dragons roll over laughing. “He just wanted to play tag hatchling.” Night Strikers are very hyper.

“You know, that explains a lot.” Hiccup looks at Toothless who is sulking, because his ruse was revealed.

**EXT. COVE - DAY**

**Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean. The tail breaks free sending Hiccup flying.**

**HICCUP**   
**Yeah! Whoa!**

**INT. BLAKCSMITH STALL - LATER**

**Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix himself to Toothless' saddle.**

**EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN**

**Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air -- his rudimentary harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash- land in an open field. Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of dragon-nip.' Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in complete bliss.**

“Soooooo…….. not a giant cat?” Hiccup asks to no one in particular.

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

**Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a fistful of dragon-nip' and presses it up to the Gronkle's nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground. The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful. From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.**

“We need to find that patch of grass again Bud.” Hiccup says as he scratches Toothless.

“Do you guys want to come too?” Hiccup asks the rest of the dragons.

Choruses of “YESSS” could be heard from the dragons at the thought of dragon-nip.

**EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON**

**The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and BOMBARDING HIM WITH QUESTIONS.**

**FISHLEGS**   
**Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronkle to that before.**

**TUFFNUT**   
**How'd you do that?**

**RUFFNUT**   
**It was really cool.**

**He squirms and invents an excuse.**

**HICCUP**   
**I left my axe back in the ring.**

**He turns and hurries back.**

“Wait, you didn’t have an axe.” Tuffnut says, finally catching on.

“Now you realize that!” Hiccup says facepalming.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you.**

**Astrid watches, suspicious.**

**EXT. COVE - LATER**

**Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax and fall over.**

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER**

**An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing technique, which sends the Nadder down.**

**Astrid and the other kids look on from the sideline in amazement.**

**INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS**

**Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice him and move over to his table to talk to him – leaving Astrid alone.**

“Someones jealous.” Red says in a sing-song voice.

**FISHLEGS**   
**Hey Hiccup!**

**SNOTLOUT**   
**What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?**

**TUFFNUT**   
**Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question.**

“Oh, Tuffnut. I really wished you were wrong.” Hiccup sighs.

**EXT. COVE - LATER**

**Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.**

“That was what it was!!!!” Toothless gives Hiccup a glare. “I was chasing that thing all afternoon!”

“Yes, and that was totally not cat-like.” Hiccup says sarcastically earning a chuckle from several vikings.

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

**A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen.**

**GOBBER**   
**Meet the Terrible Terror.**

**A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the recruits.**

**TUFFNUT**   
**Ha. It's like the size of my--**   
**Tuffnut is taken down in a blur.**

“Tuffnut, never ever finish that sentence.” Hiccup pleads.

**TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**   
**Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!**

**Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon retreats back to its cage. The teens approach him yet again as Astrid looks on with suspicion.**

**TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

**(TO ASTRID)**   
**Wow, he's better than you ever were.**

“Tuffnut, why do you want to make Astrid angrier!!!” Hiccup says exasperated.

“Because sweet chaos always follows.” Tuffnut exclaims happily.

  
**CUT TO:**  
 **EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER**

**Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. She notices Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he loses her in the woods. She HUFFS, frustrated.**

“You know I was hiding behind that rock right?” Hiccup asks Astrid.

“HOW DID I MISS THAT!!” Astrid exclaims giving Hiccup her famous ‘I-will-cleave-you-in-half’ glare.

“Astrid please calm down.” Hiccup tries to pacify her, it doesn’t work, she gets even madder.

“Hiccup why must you make your mate mad?” Toothless asks exasperated. This statement causes Astrid, and Hiccup to blush.

“I have told you before that she will never go for me!” Hiccup exclaims. The dragons merely give both teens knowing looks.

Drago huffs. “There is definitely something there.”

“Oh come on!!! Not you too!!” Hiccup yells in exasperation.

**EXT. COVE - LATER**

**Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him in the air -- while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work.**

**EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER**

**The rope breaks and the pair CRASH into a tree. Hiccup's face is red.**

**HICCUP**   
**Oh, great.**

**EXT. BERK - NIGHT**

**The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses Hiccup's path.**

**VIKING**   
**Hiccup.**

**Hiccup nods, trying to look casual.**

“Hiccup, you need acting lessons.” Gobber says.

**Once the coast is clear, he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall.**

“What is wrong with you all.” Stoick turns to the guards. “You are supposed to notice a dragon!!!”

“Well he is your son, he shouldn’t have a dragon” One of the guards say.

“Valid point” Stoick grumbles.

**Toothless PRESSES himself inside, rooting through stuff and making a racket. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.**

**ASTRID (O.S.)**   
**Hiccup?**

**Hiccup FREEZES. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off the saddle hook. It won't budge.**

“Busted!!” Drago comments gleefully.

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**   
**Are you in there?**

**Too late - she's right outside.**

**ON ASTRID walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's.**   
**Hiccup JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window, still attached to Toothless' saddle.**

**HICCUP**   
**Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid.**

“Seriously lad, you need acting lessons!!.” Gobber states again. “When we get back I’m going to teach ya. Stoick hasn’t even figured out that I’m the one who drinks his mead.”

“…….I said that out loud didn’t I” Gobber asks earning nods from both Vikings, and dragons, and a glare from Stoick.

**ASTRID**   
**I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder.**

**Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As a result, Hiccup is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window shutters. He STRIKES A POSE to compensate... then gets PULLED THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face. Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall. In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen.**

“ERGGG, I almost had you.” Astrid says frustrated.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**EXT. DOCKS - DAWN**

**A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked. Gobber hobbles through the MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick --last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.**

**VIKING**   
**Where are the other ships?**

**SPITELOUT**   
**You don't want to know.**

**Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the trashed ship.**

**GOBBER**   
**Well, I trust you found the nest at least?**

**STOICK**   
**Not even close.**

**GOBBER**   
**Ah. Excellent.**

**Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.**

**STOICK**   
**I hope you had a little more success than me.**

**GOBBER**   
**Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes.**

“Gobber!!! Did you just make it sound like I died!!!” Hiccup gives Gobber a glare.

“Sorry, I am not very good with speeches” Gobber replies while nervously scratching the side of his head with his hook.

**Stoick stops. What does that mean?**

**A group of merry villagers rush past.**

**VIKING #1**   
**Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved.**

**VIKING #2**   
**Out with the old and in with the new, right?!**

**VIKING #3**   
**No one will miss that old nuisance!**

**VIKING #4**   
**The village is throwing a party to celebrate!**

**Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns to Gobber.**

Hiccup, and the dragons glare at the Vikings who had the decency to look ashamed.

**STOICK**   
**He's... gone?**

**GOBBER**   
**Yeah...most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans.**

**Stoick is doubly confused.**

**STOICK**   
**Hiccup?**

“No, your other son.” Hiccup remarks dryly.

**GOBBER**

**(BEAMING)**   
**Who would've thought, eh? He has this...way with the beasts.**

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON**

**Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky.**

**Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles below them.**

“Oh dear Odin, Hiccup are you crazy!!!” Stoick yells as he sees what his son is up to.

“Nope just learning how to fly.” Hiccup replies sarcastically.

“What do you mean by that?” Astrid says.

“You will find out.” Hiccup says with a smirk.

**HICCUP**   
**Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow.**

Toothless snorts. “I’m a Night Fury. I don’t do slow.”

“Very good point” Hiccup says grinning.

**Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and their pedal position equivalents.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Here we go. Here we go...position three, no four.**

**He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon sun. Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic. Hiccup sizes up a target -- a towering arch of stone, rising from the sea.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Alright, it's go time. It's go time.**

Everybody except for Hiccup, and Toothless held their breaths.

**They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Come on. Come on buddy. Come on buddy!**

**They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver.**

The dragons began to cheer for the duo.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Yeah! Yes, it worked!**

**The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Sorry.**

**They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**My fault.**

**Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate.**

This earns Hiccup and Toothless some giggles.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Yeah, yeah, I'm on it.**   
**(referring to the cheat SHEET)**   
**Position four, no three.**

**They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can see the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every passing second. He SWALLOWS hard and tightens his grip on the handles.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my...**

**He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(PANICKED)**

**... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!!**

**Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet...**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**No!**

**... and NABS IT before it's carried out of reach. Toothless, however, obeys the command and suddenly STOPS beating his wings. As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly finds himself detached, free falling.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Oh gods! Oh no!**

‘Hiccup’, and ‘Hatchling’ are screamed by the Vikings, and dragons as they follow these events, forgetting that they have already happened.

Both Hiccup and Toothless are laughing. Laughing at the Vikings, and dragons. “This already happened guys. I’m right here.” Hiccup couldn’t help but say.

**Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless spiral downward. Toothless FIGHTS to get back under Hiccup.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**(trying to calm Toothless)**   
**Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself. No, no...come back down towards me. Come back down—**

**Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as the tumbling dragon WHACKS Hiccup with his wing. After a few more misses, Hiccup finally GRABS HOLD of the harness and manages to lock in -- just in time to pull Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops. They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks. Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making it impossible.**

Vikings and dragons alike cover their eyes.

**With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition. Together, they manage a tight, hair-raising series of split- second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed. Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying obstacle course, now safely behind them.**

“Hatchling, do you want to give us heart attacks!!” A Nadder screeches as other dragons press closer to Hiccup ensuring he won’t be going anywhere.

“Well it keeps your heart in good shape” Hiccup says with a smirk.

**He beams, relieved. He sits back and throws his arms up in victory.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**YEEAHHH!**

**Toothless concurs with a happy SQUEAL and a fireball.**

**Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it.**

**ON HICCUP'S FACE**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Ah, come on.**

Fits of laughter can be heard through the theater.

**EXT. BLACK SAND BEACH - SUNSET**

**Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach, snacking on freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup smirks with forced politeness.**

**HICCUP**   
**Uh..no thanks.**   
**(gesturing to his fish on A STICK)**   
**I'm good.**

“Why would you burn your food hatchling?” One of the Gronkles asks.

“Humans don’t eat food raw, we would get sick.” Hiccup explains.

“You humans are weird.” A Zippleback head comments.

“That we are.” Hiccup says dryly.

**Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of fish. One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away. Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last fire balls at each other to settle the fight. Hiccup and Toothless watch, amused. That is until... Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief. They tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it back tauntingly. Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up smoke and staggers away, looking ill. Hiccup laughs.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?**

“Why do I have a feeling that that is important?” Fishlegs is heard muttering.

**Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Here you go.**

**The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup is amazed.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(PENSIVE)**   
**Everything we know about you guys is wrong.**

**Hiccup carefully pets him... sending the Terror into an immediate, blissful sleep.**

The Vikings take a good look at the dragons, who were currently busy trying to get some cuddle time with Hiccup. ‘Could everything they know be wrong?’ If that was the case then why were they raided?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - NIGHT**

**HICCUP is lost in thought, his head laid on a desk full of Toothless drawings. Burdened with the weight of the world. Suddenly, STOICK appears in the doorway. Hiccup jumps and quickly covers up his desk.**

**HICCUP**   
**Dad! You're back!**

**He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the prosthetic fin, and other drawings.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Gobber's not here, so...**

**He strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as much as possible.**

**STOICK**   
**I know. I came looking for you.**

**HICCUP**

**(CAUGHT)**   
**You did?**

**STOICK**

**(STERN)**   
**You've been keeping secrets.**

**Hiccup's legs give out. He slides, dragging the table's contents with him.**

“Busted.” Snotlout yells to Hiccup.

“Not quite” Hiccup smirks as Snotlout has a confused face.

**HICCUP**   
**I...have?**

**STOICK**   
**Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?**

**HICCUP**

**(IN VAIN)**   
**I don't know what you're...**

**STOICK**   
**Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.**

**HICCUP**   
**Oh?**

**STOICK**   
**So.**

**(BEAT)**   
**Let's talk about that dragon.**

**Blood drains from Hiccup's face.**

**HICCUP**   
**Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to--**

**Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hiccup stares, baffled.**

‘HUH?’ Was what all the Vikings, and dragons were thinking.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**You're not...upset?**

**STOICK**   
**What?! I was hoping for this!**

“You were??!!!” Was yelled collectively.

**HICCUP**   
**Uh...you were?**

**STOICK**   
**And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time.**

The Nadders give Stoick a disgusted look, and began aiming their tails.

“Now, now no fighting” Hiccup says with his hands in the air.

**Hiccup's elated expression sinks.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear.**

The Gronckles snarl at Stoick, promising a painful death.

“I SAID NO FIGHTING” Hiccup yells at the dragons causing them to flinch which surprises the vikings.

“Who knew the lad had such a pair of lungs.” Gobber comments impressed.

**What a feeling!**   
**Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him into the wall.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**You really had me going there, son. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you! Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all.**

“Of all the insensitive….” Toothless growls to Stoick. “How dare you say that towards my Hiccup. And you call us monsters.”

“This hatchling is kind, generous, and forgiving. Why would you abandon him?” A Gronkle buds in.

“You say he’s the worst Viking because he is small, but small doesn’t equal weak. Look at Toothless. He is one of the smallest yet the deadliest.” A green Nadder goes into lecture mode.

“Guys, it’s alright. I’m used to it.” Hiccup mumbles.

“Well, you shouldn’t be.” Toothless replies all the while shooting death glares at Stoick.

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**And all the while, you were holding out on me! Thor almighty!**

**Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills the tiny room.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**(RELIEVED)**   
**Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about.**

**Pregnant pause. Hiccup averts his eyes nervously. Stoick adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat. After a long, uncomfortable silence...**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**Oh, I... brought you something.**

**He presents a horned helmet.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**To keep you safe in the ring.**

**HICCUP**

**(SINCERE)**  
 **Wow. Thanks**.

**Hiccup accepts it, looking it over.**

**STOICK**   
**Your mother would've wanted you to have it.**

**(HEARTFELT)**   
**It's half of her breast plate.**

**Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?**

**Hiccup eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal.**

**Stoick beams with pride. Hiccup squirms. He forces a YAWN.**

**HICCUP**   
**I should really get to bed.**

**STOICK HICCUP**   
**(talking over each (talking over each OTHER) OTHER)**   
**Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm Great. Thanks for stopping glad I stopped by, I hope you by. And for the... the uh, like the hat. breast hat.**

**STOICK**   
**Well..uh..good night.**

**Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hiccup looking more burdened than ever.**

“Believe it or not. This is not the most awkward talk I had with dad.” Hiccup tells us.

“What could be more awkward?” Toothless asks curiosity getting the better of him.

“When I was 8, dad gave me ‘The Talk’. That was the only time I’ve seen him blush, and stutter.” Hiccup tells Toothless.

“Wait, Hiccup already had ‘The Talk’?” Snotlout asks. “Then why does my dad keep putting it off?” Snotlout, and everybody turn to look at Spitelout who just wants to be invisible right now.

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - AFTERNOON**

**A Gronckle hovers above the ring, hunting victims as the teen recruits scramble. Astrid ducks behind a barrier to find Hiccup already there. She forces her axe at his throat.**

**ASTRID**   
**Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing.**

**HICCUP**   
**Please, by all means.**

**She darts off, CLOSING FAST on the dragon. The crowd above cheers her on.**

**VIKING IN CROWD**   
**You got it Astrid!**

**Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride. He locks eyes with Hiccup, giving him a nod of encouragement. Hiccup adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted smile. Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the Gronckle spots him and makes a bee-line toward him.**

“Why did you come straight to me?” Hiccup asks the Gronkle who lays happily near his feet.

“I thought you may have more of that grass, and the Nadder said you scratch those hard to reach places.” The Gronkle chirps happily.

“Come on really” Hiccup says with a groan. “ I was trying to lose here.”

“Why were you trying to lose” The Gronkle asks.

“Because I don’t want to, and never will kill a dragon.” Hiccup states sending glares towards the rest of the Vikings.

**BACK TO ASTRID**   
**... as she catches her breath behind a barrier. She scowls, focused, determined.**

**ASTRID**   
**This time. This time for sure.**

**With a FIERCE BATTLE-CRY she LEAPS from cover, axe cocked to**   
**throw.**

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**   
**Aaaaaaaaaa...**

**And as she clears the barriers, she sees that Hiccup has already laid the Gronckle out.**

“Oh my God, Astrid. The look on your face.” The twins say as they laugh hysterically.

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**   
**...aaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No!**

**Hiccup shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as she is.**

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**

**NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!**

**A loud CLACK ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone lights up excitedly.**

**STOICK**   
**Wait! Wait!**

**HICCUP**   
**So, later.**

**Gobber snags Hiccup as he attempts to leave.**

**GOBBER**   
**Not so fast.**

**HICCUP**   
**I'm kinda late for--**

**ASTRID**

**(LIVID)**   
**What? Late for what exactly?**

**Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd.**

**STOICK**   
**Okay quiet down. The elder has decided.**

**Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid. He points to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oooohs.' Gobber then points to Hiccup. The elder nods an affirmative 'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers. Astrid turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup.**

“And this is the point in time I got you lot from. Well all except for Drago.” I comment.

“I’ve been meaning to ask Drago. Are you from before or after your first battle with Hiccup?” I ask.

“Wait what!!!” Stoick, and Hiccup yell together.

“After.” Drago mumbles, and sits down in a huff.

“Oh, that explains a lot about how you have reacted.” Red says.

**GOBBER**   
**You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!**

**STOICK**   
**Ha, ha! That's my boy!**

**Hiccup is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried out to the cheering spectators...**

**HICCUP**

**(MASKING PANIC)**   
**Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so...**

**EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

**HICCUP**   
**... leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever.**

**Toothless is nowhere in sight. Hiccup sets down his basket and opens it up, his head clouded with troubles.**

“Leaving! Why would you leave?” A Viking asks.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because I never belonged here to begin with.” Hiccup angrily says before curling up into Toothless.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Oh..man...**

**SHINK! Hiccup looks up to the sound of... ASTRID, sitting on the rock right in front of him, sharpening her axe.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(SHOCKED)**   
**Aggh! What the--**

**(RECOMPOSING)**   
**What are you doing here?**

**She hops off the rock and back him down, spinning her axe threateningly. Hiccup's eyes dart around nervously, searching for Toothless.**

**ASTRID**   
**I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?**

**HICCUP**   
**Uh...training?**

**She grabs him by his odd-looking harness.**

**ASTRID**   
**It better not involve... this.**

**HICCUP**   
**I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh...**

**They hear a RUSTLE coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid DROPS Hiccup to the ground and sets off to investigate.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(PANICKED)**   
**You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go. He puts her hand back on his harness, getting her to 'drag him back.'**

“That's the best you could come up with?” Drago asks facepalming.

“Like I have said before, I don’t work well under pressure.” Hiccup says waving his arms about.

**Astrid BENDS Hiccup’s hand backwards, driving him down.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**AAAAUUGGGHHH! Why would you do that?!**

**ASTRID**   
**That's for the lies.**

“Technically the harness is an outfit, so it wasn’t a lie.” Hiccup remarks.

**Astrid pounces the hilt of her axe off of Hiccup's laid-out body.**

Snotlout and Tuffnut cringe, and say “Hiccup we totally feel for you man.”

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**   
**And THAT'S for everything else.**

**Hiccup's YELP is answered with A GROWL, coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid looks up to see... A NIGHT FURY. Toothless pounces toward them, snarling.**

**HICCUP**

**(FEEBLE)**   
**Oh man.**

**She dives onto Hiccup.**

**ASTRID**   
**Get down! Run! Run!**

**Astrid pulls her axe, ready to take on Toothless.**

**HICCUP**   
**No!**

**Hiccup knocks Astrid's cocked axe to the ground, out of reach, then stops Toothless short of crushing her.**

“Wait, wait, wait..... Did Useless just disarm Astrid?!” Snotlout asks wide eyed.

“It would appear so.” Fishlegs commented.

“That was definitely disarming.” Drago comments, still feeling grumpy.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**No. It's okay! It's okay...**

**Toothless pulls up short and lands hard, SPRAYING Astrid with sand.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(CALMING)**   
**She's a friend.**

**Toothless snorts in disagreement.**

The other dragons in the theater do the same.

**Astrid is frozen. Toothless looks from her to Hiccup and back to her, confused.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(TO ASTRID)**   
**You just scared him.**

**ASTRID**   
**I scared him!?**

**Hiccup makes a be quiet motion.**

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**

**(INTENSE WHISPER)**   
**Who is him?**

**HICCUP.**   
**Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.**

**Astrid backs away, eyeing Hiccup and Toothless together with pure disgust. She turns and RUNS for the village.**

**HICCUP**   
**Da..da..da. We're dead.**

**Satisfied with Astrid's departure, Toothless turns away.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(TO TOOTHLESS)**   
**Where do you think you're going?**

Hiccup turns to Toothless with a raised eyebrow. “What, she was gone. That was problem solved for me.” Toothless explains.

Hiccup just groans in frustration.


	14. Chapter 14

**Intermission 2**

“Alrighty guys, time for a break.” I yell as I pause the movie. “Lunch is ready in the cafeteria.”

The Vikings, and dragons head to the double doors. “Opal, don’t forget your chew toy.” I tell her. She simply croons, and takes Drago by the back of his tunic through the door.

“Let me go ya blasted dragon.” Draco yells as he is dangling from Opal’s jaw.

“You know I’m getting a bad feeling.” Red tells me.

In the cafeteria the Vikings, and dragons are getting their food. Opal, and Gandor are cuddling Drago, whose protests go unheeded.

As Red, and I walk through the door my remote is suddenly grabbed from my belt. Red makes a dash for it, and ends up in a tug of war with Snotlout.

“Snotlout what did I tell you about touching my remote!!” I yell.

“I don’t care!! I have had enough of this craziness. Next you’ll be telling me that Useless, and Astrid are getting married.” He screams.

The tug of war resulted in various buttons being pressed causing a portal on the ceiling to open up.

I wisely take a few steps back as two figures fall out of the portal, and land on Red and Snotlout.

I take my remote from where it rolled on the floor, and look at its display, and then back at the two figures. ‘Well double sh*t’’ I can’t help but think.

When everyone is untangled, the two new figures look around confused.  
“You two got here by accident, but you’ll just have to watch the story with us.” I tell the two figures who simply nod, and look around at the assembled groups.

“Eret!” is suddenly screamed by Drago as he gets a good look at one of them. Then Drago screams “You!!!” and tries to escape Opal’s jaw.

Yes, it would seem that future Eret, and future Hiccup have landed themselves in my theater.

“Hey, who are the hot guys?” Ruffnut asks nudging Astrid, who blushes.

“Well I’m Eret, former dragon trapper, and this is Hiccup.” Eret introduces.

“WHATTTTTTT!!!!!!!” could literally be heard a few blocks away as the Vikings and dragons stare at a taller, more muscular, clad in leather, older Hiccup.

“Th…That’s Hi..Hiccup?” Astrid looks between the older, and younger versions. “What the hell happened!”

“Puberty.” Older Hiccup simply says.

“Dragon master! How dare you, and that traitor come here!” Drago who is now free from Opal stands, and yells, only to be silenced as a dagger embeds itself in the wall right by his ear.

“Oops it slipped.” Older Hiccup simply comments.

“I thought you said fighting isn’t allowed.” Stoick asks me.

“Of course fighting isn’t allowed. I never said anything about dagger throwing.” I simply smirk.

Ruffnut inches closer to the two new guest, and grabs Eret’s arm. “Hey there handsome.” She says, while Eret fidgets nervously. “By the way Hiccup you look good in leather.” She also comments.

“Um son what happened to your leg?” Stoick asks younger Hiccup.

“Do the Gods hate me or something?” Hiccup says as he takes a look at his older self.

“Nah, you’re one of Loki’s favorites, next to the twins.” The older Hiccup comments offhandedly.

“UM, WHERE THE HELL IS MY LEG??!!!” The younger Hiccup shouts, his eyes resting on the metal prosthetic.

“Oh, Toothless has it.” The Older Hiccup jokes.

“What do you mean, did that devil bite my son” Stoick says as he was starting to get angry.

“Well, it was either that or die in an inferno.” Older Hiccup simply states, earning wide eye glances from the room.

“Ok, that’s enough from you.” Red says as he pulls a roll of duct tape out.

“What are you planning to do with that?” The older Hiccup asks as he starts backing up into the wall.

“Oh, making sure you don’t spoil the rest of the show.” Red calmly states as he rips a medium size strip of tape off the roll, and dives at Hiccup.

“Wha.. ugh. Mmpphhh” The older Hiccup tries to talk but with the tape on his mouth, and around arms he can’t.

Suddenly loud laughter is heard coming from the side of the room, as we see Drago roll around on the floor.

“Oh…. HAHAHA… Finally…. HAHAHA” could be heard from Drago, just as a sword lands inches from his nose.

All eyes turned to Eret, who tries to look innocent.

“Well I didn’t say anything about sword throwing either.” I simply state.

“How come they have their weapons?” One of the Vikings ask.

“Because they won’t harm the dragons, and it would take too long to find all of Hiccup’s daggers. Although I would like to try.” I say twitching my fingers, and receiving a look of horror from older, and younger Hiccup.

“How many daggers do you have?” Red asks older Hiccup as he rips off the tape causing him to scream in surprise.

“Ouch, that hurt, that very much hurts. Um, last count I had over 25, plus inferno, my shield, which doubles as a crossbow with about 15 arrows, and a grappling hook.…… oh let’s not forget the sword in my peg leg as well.” Was simply stated, causing the room to go silent.

“What is inferno?” Fishlegs asks.

Older Hiccup looks to Red to see if he can tell them.

“Nope not allowed.” Red simply states before walking over to Gandor.

“So at which point in the story are we?” The older Hiccup asks curiously.

“Astrid’s cove scene.” I reply. Earning a smirk from Hiccup.

“I wonder what you will do to Astrid lad.” Gobber asks as he notices the smirk.

“Oh, just kidnapping, blackmail, and brute force.” Both Hiccups reply.

“Yes, works every time.” Older Hiccup states as he glances at Eret, who is enjoying the show.

“I know what you mean.” Eret then says glaring at Astrid

“What did I do to him?” Astrid whispers to Ruffnut who had to sadly release Eret.

“Alright people. Break is over.” Red shouts over the crowd, no one hears him, he waits for a second before motioning to a thunderdrum.

“SILENCE” The thunderdrum shouts causing everyone to jump in surprise.

“Now that I have your attention, would everyone please head back into the theater for the rest of the showing.” Red says before turning to walk into the theater.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As everybody takes their seats, with older Hiccup, and Eret sitting on the other side of Toothless, I resume the show.

**EXT. WOODS - MOMENTS LATER**

**ASTRID races through the trees. A large shadow overtakes her. She is suddenly SNATCHED into the air. Astrid SCREAMS.**

**ASTRID**   
**Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!**

**Hiccup and Toothless fly Astrid to the top of a towering pine. It bows and creaks under their weight as Astrid dangles a hundred feet in the air.**

“Kidnapping.” Both Hiccups say causing most of the dragons to laugh at Astrid's expense, which earns them a glare that could easily kill.

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**   
**Hiccup! Get me down from here!**

**HICCUP**   
**You have to give me a chance to explain.**

“Blackmail.” They say again, there is dead silence as no one wants to be on the receiving end of Astrid's glare

**ASTRID**   
**I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!**

**HICCUP**   
**Then I won't speak. Just let me show you.**

**Hiccup extends a hand.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Please, Astrid.**

**She eyes him and the dragon, then the ground far, far below. After a moment, she swats Hiccup's outstretched hand away and reluctantly climbs over the pedal, lines, and harness. She settles behind Hiccup, avoiding as much contact as possible.**

**ASTRID**   
**Now get me down.**

**HICCUP**  
 **Toothless? Down. Gently**.

**Toothless leers mischievously.**

“I really don’t like that look.” Drago mumbles from where Opal was keeping him captive.

**He spreads his wings slowly. With a WHOP, they fill with the updraft. Toothless releases the tree, tucks in his legs, and HOVERS in place.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**See? Nothing to be afraid of.**

“And here comes the brute force.” Older Hiccup laughs, which ends with an axe flying right past his head.

“Where did that axe come from!!!” Older Hiccup shouts.

I simply whistle an innocent tune as I tuck away my remote.

Astrid stands up, and does a mock bow. “Your welcome” She states with a smirk causing the older Hiccup to pale.

**Toothless suddenly LAUNCHES straight upward. Astrid SCREAMS. The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat bucks the saddle, heaving them into the sky, doubling their speed like a rocket. Astrid is thrown backward. She SCREAMS and hugs Hiccup for dear life, squeezing the breath out of him.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Toothless! What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon!**   
**(mortified; to Astrid)**   
**He's not usually like this. Oh no...**

**Toothless ROLLS and PLUMMETS toward the coastline far below.**   
**Astrid SCREAMS.**   
**Toothless rockets over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping them in the froth.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Toothless, what are you doing?!**   
**We need her to like us!**

Toothless rockets skyward and begins tumbling head over tail.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile.**

**Astrid clamps her hand over her eyes.**

**ASTRID**   
**Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing.**

“Works every time.” Red says while laughing.

“...... That’s Astrid’s line” I say, to which Red just smirks.

**Astrid is defeated, her aggressive energy gone. Satisfied, Toothless relents. They level off and head up into the clouds. Astrid opens her eyes again, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed of. She reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky-scape. Her terror is replaced by wonder. She grins, despite herself. Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds...**

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**EXT. SKY - NIGHT**

**...and levels off under a starry sky. They emerge from a blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky. Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The new perspective is breathtaking. Astrid tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin into his shoulder. The moment is not lost on either of them. Hiccup smiles nervously. Toothless climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over open water, leaving the village lights behind them.**

The Vikings in the theater are astonished by the sight.

“So… Our village is that small?” Stoick asks, causing the older Hiccup to laugh heartily for a second before responding.

“You don’t know the meaning of small yet Stoick, when you see the size of some creatures you will think Berk is tiny” Older Hiccup comments before leaning back in his chair with a smile on his face.

“It was amazing how small the world was before………………” Older Hiccup’s words suddenly contain no sound. He looks to us, and sees that infernal remote is pointed at him.

“Mute works wonderfully here.” I comment.

“Wait. If you could have just used that mute button, then why did my older self get tied up during lunch?” The younger Hiccup asked perplexed.

“Well.” I said trying to look innocently. “I was just trying to provide the girls with some fanservice.”

“I’m not complaining.” Astrid comments with a blush forming on her cheeks.  
“Me neither.” Ruffnut says wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

“Made me laugh.” Drago mumbled, while both Hiccups just groaned.

**ASTRID**   
**Alright I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing.**

**(BEAT)**   
**He's amazing. Astrid carefully reaches down and pats Toothless' side.**

“Astrid you to?” Stoick asks as he looks at her.

“I don’t know sir, this is the future” Astrid responded but there was a hint of a smirk on her face.

“Lass, that is a Hiccup smirk yur sporting” Gobber mentions, and inwardly shudders.

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**   
**So what now?**   
**Hiccup groans. It's a problem without an answer.**

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**   
**Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill...**

**(WHISPERED)**   
**... kill a dragon.**

**HICCUP**   
**Don't remind me.**

**A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates suddenly stand on end. Panicked, he abruptly dives, dipping into cloud cover.**

“What was that?” Fishlegs asks. The dragons meanwhile are cowering.

“What can have the dragons so frightened?” Gobber asks as he notices their reactions.

“You don’t want to know” Older Hiccup says with a solemn look on his face.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Toothless! What's happening? What is it?**

**Toothless BARKS at him. 'Quiet!'**   
**Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare emerges.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Get down!**

**Hiccup and Astrid duck. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in.**

**ASTRID**   
**What's going on?**

**HICCUP**   
**I don't know.**

**(BEAT)**   
**Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud.**

**Toothless HISSES.**

**Other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds, appear all around them. HUNDREDS of them, all carrying fish and game in their talons.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(WHISPERED)**   
**It looks like they're hauling in their kill.**

**The Zippleback eyes them ravenously.**

**ASTRID**   
**What does that make us?**

**The dragons BANK and dive in formation, plummeting through the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea stacks. They emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera, glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock of dragons fall into rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a winding tunnel. It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with pocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in hordes. The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist. Hiccup is amazed.**

**HICCUP**   
**What my dad wouldn't give to find this.**

Stoick, and the rest of the Hooligans watch amazed at the thing they have been searching for for generations.

“And 5” Older hiccup whispers to himself.

**Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile. Hiccup and Astrid peek around, taking in the busy hive of sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into the pit.**

“4”

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a Hole.**

“3”

**ASTRID**   
**They're not eating any of it.**

“2”

**Last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovers over the pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution -- a pathetic little fish**.

“1”

**As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible ROAR rings out.**

The dragons cower, their paws covering their eyes.

“0” Older Hiccup finishes as the dragon's head comes out of the mist.

**The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan dragon head juts from the steamy pit and SNAPS it out of the air. Swallowing it back whole. Hiccup and Astrid recoil, terrified.**

“What in the name of Odin was that!!!!” Stoick, and the rest of the Vikings yell.

“That is what runs this place.” Younger Hiccup says after realization dawns in his eyes.

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**   
**What is that?**

**The monstrous beast SNIFFS the air, seemingly aware of them. It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding... and ROARS. Several dragons take flight in fear.**

“Hiccup get out of there!!!” Gobber, and Stoick shout in unison.

“Nah, I was thinking of staying, having a picnic, and roasting a boar leg” Both Hiccups comment. Toothless proceeds to tail slap both, grumbling about crazy riders under his breath.

**HICCUP**   
**Alright buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!**

**Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping jaws.**   
**The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback out of the air instead. Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of dragons flee the caldera in fear.**

**EXT. HIDDEN COVE - NIGHT - LATER**

**Toothless glides into the cove and touches down on the moonlit beach.**

**ASTRID**   
**(her mind reeling, talking Hiccup's ear off)**   
**No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers... and that's their queen. It controls them.**

“A Queen.” Was all Stoick says.

**She leaps off of Toothless and runs toward the village.**

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**   
**Let's find your dad.**

**HICCUP**   
**No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless.**

**(BEAT)**

**(MORE)**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Astrid, we have to think this through carefully.**

**Astrid eyes him, incredulous.**

**ASTRID**   
**Hiccup, we just discovered the dragons' nest...the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?**

**Hiccup stands firm, resolute.**

**HICCUP**   
**Yes.**

**Astrid's taken aback.**

**ASTRID**   
**Okay.**

**(BEAT)**   
**Then what do we do?**

**HICCUP**   
**Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out.**

**ASTRID**   
**Okay.**

**Astrid PUNCHES Hiccup in the arm.**

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**   
**That's for kidnapping me.**

**Hiccup looks to Toothless for support. Toothless SNORTS, dismissive.**   
**Astrid grabs him. He braces for another hit. She KISSES Hiccup on the cheek.**

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**   
**That's for, everything else.**

**In the awkward wake of the moment, Astrid hurries off...**   
**leaving Hiccup RUBBING his cheek, stunned. Toothless hobbles up, eyeing him.**

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.” Was yelled by Snotlout. “Why Astrid, why!!!!!” Snotlout wails as he pulls his hair.

“Geez, Snotlout don’t have a chicken!” Tuffnut says slapping him on the back of the head.

Ruffnut slaps Tuffnut upside the head “It’s supposed to be a Yak you Doofus.”

“What are you saying butt elf” Tuffnut says punching Ruffnut in the shoulder.

“Troll face” Ruffnut yells back

“Sister frendall” Tuffnut says earning a groan from the Vikings, and dragons alike.

The older Hiccup gets out from his seat, and walks calmly to the twins who are now trying to bite each other. He steps behind them, and places his hands on their helmets, and bashes them together. “Behave” Was all he said. The twins actually stopped fighting, and sat back down quietly. The Vikings were astonished by what had just happened, and the twins mother made her way over to Hiccup, enveloping him in a big hug, and chanting “ThankyouThankyouThankyou.”

“Mrs. Thornston…… CAN’T BREATHE” Was all that Older Hiccup managed to get out.

“I must ask how you managed to do that?” Mrs. Thornston asked finally letting Hiccup breath again.

“It is simple really, The twins love a good head bashing” The older Hiccup says.

“So all we had to ever do is bash their heads in?” Was heard from one of the Vikings.

“Most likely” Older Hiccup comments before taking his seat again.

**HICCUP**   
**What are you looking at?**

Hiccup turns to Toothless. “She’s your mate.” Was all Toothless says, but this causes a blush to creep on both Astrid, and Hiccup’s cheeks.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: LOL so Red accidentally uploaded more chapters to his version of the story on fanfiction.net, so I will make it even. And before you guys ask. Yes there will still be an update on Sunday.

**Chapter 16**

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

**The grounds have been transformed. Banners and flags flap in the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had gathered. All of Berk has turned out for the event.**

**STOICK**   
**(aloud to the crowd)**

**Well, I can show my face in public again.**

The dragons glower at Stoick, and upon noticing the dragons glares at him shrinks in his seat.

**LAUGHTER AND APPLAUSE**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**(PLAYFUL)**   
**If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training… I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it!**

“How dare you say that about your own hatchling!” The Terrors say hissing in anger.

“..... you know Stoick, the dragons are more of a family then you ever were” Hiccup states.

Stoick just sits there, and lowers his head in shame, he has no response to Hiccup’s statement.

**(BEAT)**   
**But here we are. And no one's more surprised...**

**ON HICCUP standing at the entrance to the ring, listening, looking burdened.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**... or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!**

“Wasn’t he already one of you?” A Nadder ask curiously.

“Never felt like it” Hiccup mumbles.

“You know, that none of you lot ever treated Hiccup like he was one of us” Gobber says glaring at all the teens.

“Thank you Gobber” Hiccup says dryly.

**CHEERS and ROARS.**   
**Astrid approaches Hiccup.**

**ASTRID**   
**Be careful with that dragon.**

**HICCUP**   
**(re: the roaring crowd)**   
**It's not the dragon I'm worried about.**

“Who are you worried about?” Tuffnut asks.

“Oh, every damned Viking on the island.” Hiccup says with a frown.

“It’s not like you will ever listen to me anyways so I don’t know why I even thought of trying this” He continues while looking at his lap.

All of the Vikings look down in shame at his statement because they know it is true.

**ASTRID**

**(WORRIED)**   
**What are you going to do?**

**HICCUP**   
**Put an end to this.**

**She eyes him, dubious.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**I have to try.**

**(BEAT)**   
**Astrid. If something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless.**

**ASTRID**

**(GRIM)**   
**I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong.**

**Hiccup can't.**

**Gobber approaches.**

**GOBBER**   
**It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead.**

**Hiccup puts his helmet on and enters the ring.**

**ON THE TEENS**   
**HOOTING and HOLLERING from the stands.**

**TUFFNUT**   
**Show 'em how it's done, my man!**

**Hiccup locks eyes with Stoick. Stoick nods with a smile. Hiccup returns a half-smile. Takes a deep breath. He hoists a shield onto his forearm and selects his weapon from a rack of many -- a small dagger.**

**STOICK**

**(MUTTERED)**   
**Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer.**

**Hiccup turns to face a bolted, heavy door. Takes a deep breath.**

**HICCUP**   
**I'm ready.**

**The door bolt is raised. The crowd grows quiet...**   
**Beat.**

**BOOM! The doors blast open with a stream of sticky fire. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames. It tears out of its cave like an irate bull -- as the crowd roars and jeers. It climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing at the provoking crowd and blasting fire. It spots Hiccup and descends, leering and licking the flaming drool from its lips. The crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight. With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, Hiccup**   
**deliberately drops his shield and dagger stepping away from them. The dragon pauses, confused.**

Everyone in the theater is holding their breaths.

The Monstrous Nightmare from the arena creeps closer to Hiccup, and nuzzles him.

“I am so sorry hatchling” the dragon said as he sets his large head on the younger Hiccup's lap.

**ON STOICK, also confused.**

**STOICK**   
**What is he doing?**

**The dragon presses closer, snorting. Hiccup extends his open hand. It snarls.**

**HICCUP**

**(WHISPERED)**   
**It's okay. It's okay.**

**The dragon continues to pace, focused on... HICCUP'S HELMET.**   
**Hiccup realizes, then reaches up and removes it. Taking a breath to acknowledge the point of no return, he tosses the helmet aside. It hits the ground.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**I'm not one of them.**

**GASPS and MURMURS race through the crowd.**   
**ON STOICK, as all eyes turn to him. He's welling with upset.**   
**Hiccup avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the Nightmare, holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming down.**

**STOICK**   
**Stop the fight.**

“Oh Boy” Older Hiccup says.

**HICCUP**   
**No. I need you all to see this. The crowd gets restless.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them.**

**STOICK**

**I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!**

**Stoick whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter. Spooked, the Nightmare snaps at Hiccup's outstretched hand.**

**Hiccup YELPS and springs backward. The spell is broken. The Nightmare reacts to Hiccup's sudden movements and blasts another stream of fire. Hiccup SCREAMS and barely dives out of reach.**

“Really!!! Didn’t anyone teach you not to startle a dragon!!!” Older Hiccup yells at Stoick.

“I’m sorry I tried to hurt you hatchling” was said by the Nightmare who now has his snout on Hiccup’s lap.

**EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**

**ON TOOTHLESS**   
**His ear plates shoot up. Panic flares in his eyes.**

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

**Hiccup scrambles around the ring. The Nightmare pursues, snapping and springing from ground to wall. Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway.**

**STOICK**   
**Out of my way!**

**ASTRID**   
**Hiccup!**

**Astrid wedges her axe under the arena gate and squeezes through.**

“Astrid, what in Thor’s name are you doing!!” Hiccup yelled.

“Trying to save your scrawny behind!!” Astrid yells back from her seat.

**EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**

**Toothless bounds to the cove walls, clawing them in desperation. It seems he's as trapped as before, but with an incredible BURST of effort he HOOKS a claw over the upper lip of the stone wall.**

“Toothless what are you doing!! They’ll catch you!!” Hiccup turns to Toothless.

“Saving your behind from crazy stunts. What else.” Toothless retorts.

“I am sure I would have been fine” Younger Hiccup says before glaring at his Father.

“If someone hadn’t interfered” He continues before turning back to the screen.

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

**A narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hiccup as he continues to dash around the ring, evading the Monstrous Nightmare. Desperate, he goes to the weapon rack in an attempt to arm himself, but the Nightmare quickly destroys the rack and closes in on him.**

**EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**

**Toothless tears through the woods, bounding like panther and taking to the air in short bursts.**

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

**Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps through. The Monstrous Nightmare is only a few feet behind Hiccup. Astrid is now in the ring.**

“Astrid what are you doing? Get the hell out of the ring!” Hiccup looks to Astrid then gestures to the screen.

“I am trying to help you” Astrid replies. “Can’t you see that!!”

“And I don’t want you killed” Hiccup says giving Astrid a glare that could make a grown man run.

**ASTRID**   
**Hiccup!**

**She picks up a hammer and hurls it at the Monstrous Nightmare, hitting it in the head. It turns its attention to Astrid, and begins chasing her. Stoick raises the arena gate, waving her toward it.**

“Oh yes, let's agitate the dragon more.” Hiccup says dryly.

**STOICK**   
**This way!**

**Astrid makes it through, but the Nightmare BLASTS the doorway, cutting Hiccup off. It pounces on him and prepares to finish him off. Suddenly, a terrible roar pierces the din.**

**GOBBER**   
**Night Fury! Get down!**

**Toothless bounds over the crowd and BLASTS a hole through the chain enclosure. He flies through it and disappears in the boiling smoke.**

**The Vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of wings cutting through the dissipating smoke. Toothless and the Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy, vicious fight. Toothless kicks the Nightmare off and plants himself between Hiccup and it.**

**The Nightmare snarls, circling them. Toothless lunges and ROARS... causing the Nightmare to relent and back away. To everyone's shock and horror, Hiccup gets to his feet and grabs Toothless protectively.**

**HICCUP**

**(PANICKED)**   
**Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!**

**The crowd is gob-smacked, growing livid.**

“This can’t end well.” Hiccup mutters. The dragons in the theater cover their eyes.

**VIKINGS**   
**Night Fury!**

**Hiccup tries to shoo Toothless away in vain. Vikings begin pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into the ring.**

**HICCUP**   
**Go! GO!**

**VIKING**   
**Take it alive!**

**Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena. Astrid calls out to him, panicked.**

**ASTRID**   
**Stoick no!**

**HICCUP**   
**Dad! No! He won't hurt you!**

**The other Vikings surround and attack Toothless. He tosses them aside like rag dolls, his eyes focused on Stoick.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**No, don't! You're only making it worse!**

**Stoick raises his hammer as he charges for Toothless. Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end.**

“Stoick when will you listen to the boy?” Drago asks.

“Yyyeesss, when will you” A dragon says from the shadows directly above Stoick scaring him.

Stoick just glares at the ceiling before looking back at the screen with a grunt.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Toothless! STOP!**

**He pins Stoick and inhales. The familiar hiss of gas builds. Everyone braces...**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**NO!**

**Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hiccup, not understanding.**

**VIKING**   
**Get him!**

**The crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Toothless down. Astrid holds Hiccup back.**

**HICCUP**

**(DESPERATE)**   
**No! Please...just don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him.**

**Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken. A Viking presents Stoick with an axe. He eyes Toothless a moment, then pushes the axe back into the Viking's hands.**

**STOICK**   
**Put it with the others!**

**His burning glare turn to Hiccup.**

“The Gods hate me.” Hiccup mumbles.

“No…. You're just Loki’s favourite” Red says with a smirk.

“WHAT, how come he’s Loki’s favourite, that is supposed to be us” Ruff and Tuff shout at the same time.

**INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

**ON HICCUP**   
**Being shoved into the dank, dimmed hall.**

**SLAM! The massive doors rattle and echo. Stoick pushes past him. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and carved pillars -- a legacy of heroes, all peering down in angered judgement.**

**STOICK**   
**I should have known. I should have seen the signs.**

**HICCUP**   
**Dad.**

**STOICK**   
**We had a deal!**

“A one-sided deal.” Hiccup says to his father. “You never listen to my side!”

Stoick mumbles something under his breath.

“What was that Stoick” Gobber says.

“I am just trying to keep you safe!!” Stoick says louder this time.

“BY LOCKING ME IN THE HOUSE OR FORGE….. LIKE THAT'S GONNA HELP” Hiccup yells before curling into Toothless's wings, and hiding from view…. A few short moments later there is a soft sob coming from Toothless's wing cocoon.

Astrid silently stands up, and walks towards Toothless, and Hiccup.

“May I see him” Astrid asks quietly as she crouchs in front of Toothless, Toothless grunts, and lifts his wing enough that she can crawl in under it.

**Stoick pauses to say something, but stops short. He SNORTS and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle.**

**HICCUP**

**(FLUSTERED)**   
**I know we did... but that was before... ughh, it's all so messed up.**

**STOICK**   
**So everything in the ring. A trick? A lie?**

**He stomps toward Hiccup. Stops short and points, fighting back words.**

**HICCUP**   
**I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on** **me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless.**

**STOICK**   
**The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!**

**HICCUP**   
**He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous.**

**STOICK**   
**They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!**

**HICCUP**   
**And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves.**

**(BEAT)**   
**There's something else on their island dad...it's a dragon like--**

**Stoick HUFFS.**

**STOICK**   
**\--Their island?**

**He stomps back... pointing an accusing finger.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**So you've been to the nest.**

**HICCUP**   
**Did I say nest?**

**Hiccup goes silent -- he said too much.**

**STOICK**   
**How did you find it?!**

**HICCUP**   
**No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island.**

**Stoick GLARES. A moment passes, then an idea takes form on his face. His eyes flare. Hiccup watches, realizing. Stoick stomps toward the doorway.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Oh no. No, Dad. No.**

**Hiccup chases after him, panicked.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Dad. It's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against.**   
**It's like nothing you've ever seen.**

**He grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all his might. He has no effect whatsoever.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Dad. Please. I promise you that you can't win this one.**   
**Nothing.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**No. Dad. No. For once in your life, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!**

**He throws Hiccup off of him, SWATTING him to the floor. Icy stillness. Hiccup stares back, stunned.**

“You big red haired Viking!!! You need to listen to your hatchling!!!” A Monstrous Nightmare growls, and puts her snout near Stoick’s face lighting some of his beard hairs on fire.

**STOICK**   
**You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking.**

**(BEAT)**   
**You're not my son.**

**Stoick pushes through the door, leaving Hiccup alone, devastated.**

This statement almost causes a riot with the dragons. They look ready to turn Stoick into a piece of toast.

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**(CALLING OUT)**   
**Ready the ships!**

**EXT. GREAT HALL - CONTINUOUS**

**Stoick staggers on the steps, breaking inside.**

“I’m sorry son, I’m so sorry.” Stoick mumbles an apology looking defeated.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**EXT. DOCKS/OPEN SEA - DAY**

**Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and lowered from the cliffs. Below on the docks, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather to on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the departing warriors. Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty neck ring. He looks exhausted, miserable.**

**Stoick crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbor. Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained away. He turns west and glares at the horizon with cold determination.**

**STOICK**   
**Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate.**

“Dad you are too stubborn” Hiccup tells him, crawling out from Toothless’s wings with Astrid looking slightly red faced. Astrid sits beside him as they continue watching the movie.

“Runs in the family.” Gobber states in a whisper but he is still heard.

“HEY, what's that supposed to mean” Both Hiccups, and Stoick yell at the same time.

Gobber just hides in his seat, unsuccessfully.

**He then notices HICCUP watching from his familiar cliff-side perch beyond the village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and regret. Hiccup slowly shakes his head in warning. Stoick breaks the stare and turns to Toothless, fuming.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**Lead us home, Devil.**

**ON HICCUP**   
**Watching. He's powerless to stop what is happening, but won't leave.**

**“Oh Thor how am I going to fix this.” Hiccup mumbles head in his hands**.  
“Don’t ask Thor…..Ask Loki since he got you in this mess” Red says laughing.

“RED…. YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM THAT” I yell, and promptly wack him over the head.

“OW…. Violent women” Red says rubbing the back of his head, at that statement Astrid perks up.

“It’s not violence, it’s communication” I reply now understanding what Astrid meant.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**EXT. CLIFFS - LATER**

**ON HICCUP**   
**Still standing there. The ships have cleared the horizon.**   
**CRANE UP to reveal Astrid is standing behind him. She approaches cautiously and stands beside him in silence.**

**ASTRID**   
**It's a mess.**

“Really lass!” Gobber says looking at Astrid.

“Not like you’re any better Gobber” Hiccup says dryly.

**Hiccup doesn't respond.**

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**   
**You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend.**

**HICCUP**   
**Thank you for summing that up.**

“Astrid! I feel bad enough! Why would you say this?” Hiccup asks sadly.

“Because I want to know what to tell my grandkids in the future.” Astrid says looking determined.

“........Ummmm…….. GrandKids” Hiccup says face white as a sheat.

“The thought of grandkids isn’t impossible.” Older Hiccup comments. “Just think of two or three little rascals who look, and act just like you. Same mannerisms, same wicked smirk…..” Older Hiccup trails off, but notices the shudders from the Vikings.

“What, I couldn’t have been that bad” Younger Hiccup says noticing the rest of the Vikings shuddering.

“Well let’s see, there was the time you burnt down the Forge” Gobber says.

“That was your bad teaching method Gobber!!!” Hiccup says accusingly.

“What about the time you destroyed everything I owned” Drago says glaring at the older Hiccup.

“Don’t know anything about that” The Older Hiccup responds with an innocent, and sarcastic voice.

“What about the time you ‘accidentally’ sunk a whole roman legion” One Viking says from the back of the room.

“Wasn’t my fault. Someone left all their gunpowder on deck” The Younger Hiccup responds. “And that saved the village.” He adds offhandedly.

“Wait, let me get this straight, you sank a Roman legion….. On accident” Red says.

Drago pales as he hears what Hiccup has done.

“Yeeeaaa” Younger Hiccup says while scratching the back of his head nervously.

“Oh...oh … don’t forget leveling Mildew’s farm with your catapult” Tuffnut says jumping up and down remembering the destruction.

“Well if someone hadn’t removed the safety rod it wouldn’t have shot backwards” Hiccup states glaring at the twins, who had the gall to look innocent.

“And besides, who likes Mildew?” Hiccup stares at the Vikings who don’t really seem to care about that incident.  
“And what about the pirate ship……..” Stoick says.

“Not my fault again, they are the ones who put a loaded cannon below deck” Hiccup says “All I did was drop my torch while closing the hatch.”

“Hey Drago, what would happen if Hiccup would actually meant to cause some destruction?” I ask, and watch Drago pale even more than what I thought possible, I am pretty sure his face was whiter than paper.

“Alright….. I guess I caused a little bit of trouble.” Hiccup says earning a surprised exclamation from Drago.

“YOU CALL THAT A LITTLE BIT OF TROUBLE” Drago yells.

“You don’t want to know what Stoick was like.” Gobber says offhandedly making all the Vikings pale.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone.**

**ASTRID**   
**Yep. The rest of us would have done it.**

**(BEAT)**   
**So why didn't you?**

**Hiccup just shakes his head - he really doesn't know.**   
**Astrid's eyes glimmer. She wants something.**

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**   
**Why didn't you?**

**HICCUP**   
**I don't know. I couldn't.**

**ASTRID**   
**That's not an answer.**

**HICCUP**

**(BECOMING IRATE)**   
**Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?**

**ASTRID**   
**Because I want to remember what you say right now.**

**HICCUP**   
**(angry, loud)**   
**Oh for the love of -- I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon.**

**ASTRID**   
**You said 'wouldn't' that time.**

**HICCUP**

**(BLOWS UP)**   
**Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!**

**A BEAT.**

**ASTRID**   
**First to ride one, though.**

**Hiccup blinks. He never looked at it that way before.**

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**   
**So...**

**HICCUP**

**(REALIZING)**   
**...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was.**

**(BEAT)**   
**I looked at him and I saw myself.**

**Astrid turns to face the open sea.**

**ASTRID**   
**I bet he's really frightened now.**

**(PROVOKING)**   
**What are you going to do about it?**

**Beat.**

**HICCUP**   
**Probably something stupid.**

“You already did that.” Astrid states.

“True…. Then let's do something crazy” Hiccup says with a smirk that would cause anyone who sees it too pale, and hide under their seats.

**ASTRID**   
**Good. But you've already done that.**

**Another beat.**

**HICCUP**   
**Then something crazy.**

“Oh Boy” Gobber comments as he finally crawls out from under his seat.

**Astrid smiles.**

**ASTRID**   
**That's more like it.**

“Welcome back crazy Hiccup.” Astrid says happily.

“Astrid I don’t think a crazy Hiccup is such a good idea.” Gobber tells her.

“Gobber don’t worry about it.” Older Hiccup replies. “She only had to fish me out of some trees a couple of times.”

“Lad, I don’t even wanna know” Gobber says with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh.. but trust me you do” Older Hiccup says with a grin that makes grown men run scared.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**EXT. OPEN SEA/DRAGON ISLAND - DAY**

**The armada coasts toward a shroud of heavy fog, hung like drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky. The ships enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately. Flanking ships becomes ghosts. The armada disappears, drawn into the blinding mist. Complete whiteout. Nothing remains but the eerie creaking of wood on water.**

“You Vikings are stupid. We have tried to keep you away from that place for a reason.” A Gronkle states.

“And why would you do that?” Stoick asks.

“Stupid isn’t the right word for Vikings” Hiccup says with a smirk, and a pause for effect.

“Stubborn is what you are looking for” he finishes while the Vikings face palm.

“We were keeping you away from the queen” one dragon say while another comments on Hiccups statement.

“So thats your word for it” A Gronckle asks.

**ON STOICK at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the gunwale, then looks back at Toothless impatiently. Weighed down with chains, Toothless seems unresponsive.**

**STOICK**  
**Sound your positions. Stay within earshot.**

**Shouts pour in from all directions.**

**VIKING #1**  
**Here.**

 **VIKING #2**  
**One length to your stern.**

 **VIKING #3**  
**On your starboard flank.**

 **VIKING #4**  
**Three widths to port.**

 **VIKING #5**  
**Ahead, at your bow.**

 **VIKING #6**  
**Haven't a clue.**

“That’s reassuring” Hiccup states dryly.

**ON STOICK straining into the fog as the calls continue. Massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to rip the ships to shreds. Gobber approaches him, speaking under his breath.**

**GOBBER**  
**Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here -- not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan-- but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?**

“Very smooth Gobber, very smooth.” Older Hiccup says chuckling.

 **STOICK**  
**Find the nest and take it.**

Hiccup doubles over in laughter.

“What is so funny Hiccup?” Stoick asks with one eyebrow raised.

“You think…. that you can just…. waltz right in…. there and…. destroy the…. nest.” Hiccup says in between laughing fits.

“Well of course we can” Stoick says earn roars of laughter from the dragons causing him to go red faced from embarrassment.

“Even the dragons agree with me.” Younger Hiccup says once he has finally calmed down from laughing. “You saw that thing’s head. You’re just too overconfident.”

 **GOBBER**  
**Ah. Of course. Send them running.**

**The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple.**

**STOICK**  
**Shhh.**

**Stoick notices that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert, quietly reacting to inaudible sounds. Stoick crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller, moving the helmsman out of the way.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**  
**Step aside.**

**Stoick pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following Toothless' head movements.**

**The ship barely misses a jagged outcrop that suddenly appears out of the soupy fog.**

**VIKING**  
**Bear to port.**

 **The order is called out from ship to ship.**  
**CRUNCH! The bow barely makes it past another sea stack.**  
**Stoick continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred.**

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

**Hiccup raises the bolt on the Monstrous Nightmare's pen.**

**FISHLEGS (O.S.)**  
**If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle.**

**Hiccup turns to see his fellow recruits, watching him with folded arms. Tuffnut steps forward with a scowl.**

**“You guys came?” Hiccup asks, surprised to see the teens.**

“Well of course” Tuffnut says with a maniacal grin “ There will be destruction like we have never seen” He finishes earning facepalms, and tail slaps from all the creatures seated in the movie theatre.

Older Hiccup starts laughing, and then whispers to Younger Hiccup “Astrid threatened to feed them to the dragons if they didn’t come” Earning her a glare from Younger Hiccup.

“WOW…… that speaks volumes of how much you care about me guys” Hiccup says sarcastically while the rest of the theater is wondering what was said.

 **TUFFNUT**  
**You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon.**

 **(BEAT)**  
**It's me.**

 **HICCUP**  
**Uh...**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
**I love this plan.**

“Snotlout do you even know the plan?” Hiccup asks eying him skeptically.

 **HICCUP**  
**I didn't...**

 **RUFFNUT**  
**You're crazy.**

 **(SULTRY)**  
**I like that.**

 **ASTRID**  
**So? What is the plan?**

**Hiccup smiles, glowing in the support of his friends.**

**EXT. FOGGY SEA - DAY**

**The ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as orders are whispered from ship to ship.**

**A dragon head looms out of the fog. The men recoil... only to discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled sea stack.**

**GOBBER**  
**Ah. I was wondering where that went.**

“Gobber, really?” Stoick asks.

“What…. It was my favourite ship” Gobber says earning groans from several of the Vikings.

**A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the sky, converging in one general direction. Stoick sniffs the air.**

**STOICK**  
**Stay low and ready your weapons.**

**Stoick's ship suddenly JERKS to a halt as the keel burrows into shallow black sand. Stoick hops overboard, landing on a sprawling beach. The BUZZING suddenly STOPS. Above him, a craggy volcano towers into the gloom.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**  
**We're here.**

**Behind him, several dragon-headed bows pierce the fog.**

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**

**Hiccup steps back from the door, drawing the Monstrous Nightmare out of its cave. It snorts, stepping into the ring, calmed by Hiccup's outstretched hand -- focused on him.**

“Wow” could be heard from Drago, and several other Vikings.

“Hatchling are you actually thinking about…” The Monstrous Nightmare ask.

“It would seem so.” Hiccup states.

“Well I want someone cool then.” Was the Nightmare’s only retort.

“What does that mean?” Hiccup asks glaring at the Nightmare, causing it to back up in fear, which surprises the Vikings.

“Sorry” The Nightmare says while cowering in front of the Younger Hiccup.

“Ah… It’s alright, I could never stay mad at you guys, and girls for long” Younger Hiccup says while walking forward and petting the Nightmare his face.

 **ON THE TEENS... bewildered, in awe.**  
**Snotlout nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot.**  
**Astrid stops him.**

**ASTRID**

**(CORRECTING)**  
**Uh-uh.**

**Hiccup slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the Nightmare inches from his outstretched hand. He reaches over and grabs Snotlout's trembling hand.**

“Hiccup!!” Snotlout looks desperately at him as he says this.

“What, he isn’t that dangerous, I mean he only lights himself on fire from time to time” Hiccup says while petting said dragon.

“THAT IS DANGEROUS…… ARE YOU INSANE” Snotlout shouts in terror at Hiccup’s calm face.

“Not sure, you would have to ask Loki” Hiccup states with a sly smile on his face.

“Dammit RED they are picking up on your humour” I say to Red as I punch him on the shoulder.

“OW… vicious women. And isn’t it lovely” Red replies with a smirk at the last part all the while holding his shoulder.

 **SNOTLOUT**  
**Wait! What are you...**

 **HICCUP**  
**Relax. It's okay... it's okay.**

**Hiccup replaces his outstretched hand with Snotlout's, putting him in control of the massive beast. The Nightmare snorts, but remains calm. Snotlout, by contrast, chuckles nervously -- it's at once terrifying and amazing. The others watch, spellbound. Hiccup turns and walks away.**

**SNOTLOUT**  
**Where are you going?!**

**Hiccup pulls a bundle of rope from a supply box.**

**HICCUP**  
**You're going to need something to help you hold on.**

“Hatchling. You are giving me the idiot?” The Monstrous Nightmare asks raising an eyebrow (ridge??).

“You could probably knock some sense into him.” Hiccup simply says.

“....I am not sure anyone could” The Nightmare says earning groans from the Vikings

 **The teens eye each other apprehensively, and look up to reveal...**  
**ALL THE DRAGONS standing in the ring, facing the teens expectantly.**

“We all get hatchlings?” The Gronkle asks. “I have dibs on the large one.”

“I want your mate, hatchling. She is strong.” The Nadder says not noticing both Hiccups, and Astrid turn cherry red.

“We will take the twins” The Zippleback tells us. “They love explosions just as much as us”

“YESSS” could be heard from the twins.

“Sometimes I really regret introducing those guys to each other.” Older Hiccup says with his head in his hand.

“I’ll agree with you on that” Drago mutters. “I have had enough of them setting my pants on fire.”

“Hiccup, you are every bit the stubborn – boar-headed Viking as your father.” Gobber states.

“And what does that mean Gobber” Younger Hiccup says sending Gobber a bone withering glare.

“Eh… Just telling it as I see it” Gobber says glancing up, and down between Hiccup, and the floor.

“Man! Hiccup… Your glares can make a grown man want to hug a agitated fire breathing reptile.” Red says while chuckling at Gobber who is currently for the second time during this show trying to climb under his chair, still not sure how he managed it last time.

“It could probably send the Queen scurrying back to whatever hell hole she came from” A Viking says from in the crowd.

Hiccup just laughs at our antics, and sits back down.

**EXT. DRAGON ISLAND - DAY**

**CLOSE ON**  
**Tree trunks, being sharpened and planted into the sand at angled rows.**  
**Boulders being loaded into catapult baskets.**  
**And a war plan being scratched in the sand.**  
**STOICK looms over it, looking determined. His generals are at his sides.**

 **STOICK**  
**When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose.**

“Damn right all hell will break loose.” One of the Zipplebacks comments.

“And we don’t want to be there when it happens.” The rest of the dragons say in unison.

Stoick frowns at their comments. ‘Could it really be that bad?’ Stoick asks himself.

 **GOBBER**  
**In my undies. Good thing I brought extras.**  
**Stoick TURNS to face the men.**

 **STOICK**  
**No matter how this ends, it ends today.**

**He walks toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several hundred warriors. He raises his arm and drops it.**

**A line of catapults UNLEASH their two-ton loads into the cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away. Several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened lava.**

**A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep, dark opening to the cavern within. Silence. Stock raises his hand, makes a gesture. A flaming bushel is launched into the dark, lighting the wall... CHOKED**

The dragons cover their eyes with their wings or paws, not trying to imagine the horror that will follow.

 **WITH DRAGONS.**  
**Stoick pulls his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
**(War cries and slashing efforts)**

**In a chaotic flurry, the dragons suddenly rush out like bats from a cave. The take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging Vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus. The battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused.**

**GOBBER**  
**Is that it?**

**Above the island, dragons POUR from every crevice, fleeing to the sky. The sound of screeching dragons fades.**

**VIKINGS**  
**(Cheering as one)**

 **SPITELOUT**  
**We've done it!**

**Stoick doesn't celebrate. Something is not right. He HEARS something. Stoick turns to peer down the dark throat of the cavern.**

**A deep, rumbling ROAR echoes from the cavern. The ground underfoot TREMBLES. The ships rock. Their sails fill with a blast of air.**  
**The cheering stops. Stoick's expression sinks.**

 **STOICK**  
**This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!**

**The men SCRAMBLE to organize themselves.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**  
**Get clear!**

**The ground CRACKS. Stone tears away, cascading like an avalanche. And through the settling debris, the silhouette of a gargantuan dragon emerges -- THE RED DEATH. Stirred and furious.**

“We only saw its head the first time. How big is this dragon anyway?” Astrid contemplates out loud.

“The size is probably equivalent to a third of our island.” Older Hiccup states, earning wide eyed stares from the all Vikings who have never heard of a dragon of that size.

“Seen bigger.” Drago mumbled, earning incredulous looks from the other Vikings.

“I told you not to attack it.” Younger Hiccup says.

“But you never listened, as always” Older Hiccup says in exasperation.

“Sorry son…. You're right I should have listened” Stoick replied remorsefully.

 **GOBBER**  
**Beard of Thor...what is that?**

**STOICK**

**(AGHAST)**  
**Odin help us.**

 **(BEAT)**  
**Catapults!**

**The Vikings score direct hits. The burning stones BOUNCE off the dragon's skin. The Red Death focuses on the catapults. It crushes the first one - smashing it and its crew, rattling the beach underfoot.**

**Stoick races toward the second catapult. He LEAPS and pushes a Viking out of the way just before the dragon crushes him under his forepaw.**  
**The Vikings scramble in all directions.**

 **VIKING #3**  
**Get to the ships!**

 **STOICK**  
**No! NO!**

 **The Red Death BLASTS the ships like a mile-long flamethrower.**  
**The sails are torched. Vikings dive overboard and masts come down.**  
**Gobber Joins Stoick.**

 **GOBBER**  
**Heh. Smart, that one.**

Toothless huffs, then states “That dragon is probably the stupidest of our species.” Earning nods from many other dragons in the process.

**Stoick looks up and down the beach for an answer.**

**STOICK**

**(GUILT-RIDDEN)**  
**I was a fool.**

“Yes you were” Hiccup whispers under his breath.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**The monster raises its head to the sky and BELLOWS. The sound SHAKES the beach, knocking Vikings off their feet. This island is his. Stoick stops a Viking General.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**  
**Lead the men to the far side of the island.**

“Dad, you’re going to do something crazy aren’t you?” Hiccup asks.

“Probably” Was all Stoick states.

“Well we know where he gets that from then” Toothless, and Astrid say in sync with an eyeroll.

 **SPITELOUT**  
**Right.**

 **(turns to the others)**  
**Everybody to the far side of the island!**

**The Vikings scatter into the rocks like ants. Satisfied with the ships destruction, The Red Death turns its attention back to the Vikings. They seem to have vanished. It SNIFFS the air, searching for their scent. Gobber drops in beside Stoick, like two soldiers in a trench.**

**Fire blasts over head, causing them to duck.**

**STOICK**  
**Gobber, go with the men.**

 **GOBBER**  
**I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy.**

**Stoick grabs him.**

**STOICK**

**(EMPHATIC)**  
**I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt.**

**Gobber removes Stoick's hand. Clenches his forearm, determined.**

**GOBBER**  
**Then I can double that time.**

Both Hiccups eye Gobber who states “Shut it lads, I don’t want to hear about stubborn Vikings.”

“We weren’t going to say anything meathead” Both Hiccups say earning chuckles from the Vikings. Gobber grumbles something about insulting teens.

**Stoick grins. Friends to the bitter end. They BREAK COVER and dash into the open, SPLITTING UP. Stoick rips a sharpened post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face.**

**STOICK**

**HERE!**

**GOBBER**

**NO, HERE!**

**It spots both of them. He fuels up to fire, glancing back and forth between the two men. He focuses on Stoick.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
**Come on! Fight me!**

 **STOICK**  
**No, me!**

**The Red Death remains focused on Stoick - this is it. It rears back and inhales. Gas begins to amass, when...**

**KABLAM! A BLAST explodes against the back of The Red Death's head. It turns distracted, as...**  
**... a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the sky. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, and a Gronckle. They roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding on their backs. Hiccup leads, with Astrid clinging to his waist.**

**GOBBER AND STOICK, watch slack-jawed, in awe.**

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON A DRAGON” Mrs. Hofferson yells at Astrid.

“SAVING YOUR ASSES!!!” Astrid yells back as Mrs. Hofferson glares at her daughter.

“WHERE did you learn to swear, cause I know I didn’t bring up no daughter of mine like that” Mrs. Hofferson asks

“Talk to father.” Astrid points to the man next to her mother trying to look very small.

Mrs. Hofferson turns, and glares at him then slaps him across the face before yelling at him “WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SWEARING IN FRONT OF THE KIDS”

The other Vikings wisely stay out of the argument, because Astrid didn’t get her axe throwing skills from her father.

“So that’s where Astrid got her temperament” Red states while watching the on going argument. All the Vikings visibly pale while Mrs. Hofferson spins around, and glares at Red.

At this point I wisely seek refuge under Opal’s wings, who was cuddling Drago. “You’re on your own with this Red” I tell him as I hide.

Drago tries to turn in Opal’s jaw but has little success. “I don’t think I want to be in the room anymore.” He mumbles. “Things are getting too dangerous. I have one crazy woman hurling axes in my time. I don’t want to meet the mother.” A shudder running through him.

“Astrid honey, would you be kind enough to hand me your axe” Mrs. Hofferson asks while still glaring at Red with what all Vikings call the ‘Glare of Hel’.

Astrid hands her mom the axe and quickly scurries back to her chair, making sure to stay out of the line of fire.

“Thank you honey” Mrs. Hofferson says before cocking her arm back over her shoulder and throwing the axe directly at Red who simply catches it in front of his face with millimeters to spare, but he doesn’t pay attention to where Mrs. Hofferson is, seconds later he realizes his mistake when he is tackled to the ground, and sat on by Mrs. Hofferson.

“YOU WILL LEARN TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!!” Mrs. Hofferson yells before punching Red squarely in the jaw, only to have her face go from angry, to surprised, to pained.

“SON OF A TROLL EATING MUNCH BUCKET!!!” Mrs. Hofferson yells in pain.

“I thought you didn’t swear Ma” Astrid says calmly while watching the scene unfold.

“You try punching someone only to have it feel like punching a piece of iron” Mrs. Hofferson says while continuing to say profanities under her breath, at this point Mrs. Hofferson gets up and walks to Gothi, who somehow manages to hit Red on the back of the head with her staff.

“OW…. THAT BLOODY WELL HURTS!!!” Red yells in surprise, and pain.

At this point I poke my head out from under the wings. “Is it safe again?”

Seeing no more danger I return to my seat leaving Drago at the mercy of Opal.

Red sits down beside me grumbling on about ‘old ladies, and canes’.

Gobber give Red a sympathetic look, and says “Now ya know how I feel.” which also earns him a whack from Gothi.

 **HICCUP**  
**Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!**

**The monster shakes off the blast and snaps in their wake. Hiccup directs his squadron out of harm's way. They climb out of reach and circle each other.**

**TUFFNUT**  
**Look at us, we're on a dragon! We're on dragons, all of us!**

 **HICCUP**  
**Up, let's move it!**

**The dragons climb past the Red Death.**

**ON THE GROUND**  
**Gobber hobbles over to Stoick.**

 **GOBBER**  
**Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were.**

**Stoick is speechless.**

As are the rest of the Vikings in the theater.

 **IN THE AIR**  
**The group circles over the dragon's head.**

 **HICCUP**  
**Fishlegs, break it down.**

 **FISHLEGS**  
**Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing.**

**(MORE)**

**FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**  
**Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell.**

 **HICCUP**  
**Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad.**

 **RUFFNUT**  
**That's my specialty.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
**Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See.**

**(IRRITATING SOUNDS)**

**HICCUP**

**(EXASPERATED)**  
**Just do what I told you. I'll be back as soon as I can.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
**Don't worry, we got it covered!**

 **FISHLEGS**  
**Yeah!**

**Hiccup and Astrid peel away. The teens bank and dive toward the monster, splitting up. The Twins race alongside the monster's head, taunting it.**

**TUFFNUT**  
**Troll!**

 **RUFFNUT**  
**Butt Elf!**

 **TUFFNUT**  
Bride of Grendel!

“You know I’ve been wondering who Grendel is?” Red asks me.

“He’s the giant that was slain by Beowulf. It’s from Anglo-Saxon literature.” I simply state.

“What surprises me is that the twins know it, because they are well……… the twins” I indicated to Ruffnut, and Tuffnut who were busy poking each other.

“Hey, we happen to like Anglo-Saxon literature!! The elegiac themes simply bring out the best in the story.” Ruffnut replies, causing the entire theater to still.

“Yeah, and all the explosion, battles, and general chaos are too good to pass up.” Tuffnut adds.

“But I thought you couldn’t read” Red says earning laughs from most of the Vikings.

“They may not seem like it but they are brilliant in their own minds” Gobber says.

“We can read, we just don’t like to for knowledge reasons” Ruffnut says.

“Destruction, and Chaos are better reasons.” Tuffnut states.

**The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins. They barely dodge it.**

**Fishlegs and Snotlout hang behind its eyes, banging away at their shields, making a racket. The Red Death opens all SIX of its eyes, spotting them.**

**FISHLEGS**  
**Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot.**

 **ON HICCUP AND ASTRID**  
**... searching for Toothless. Hiccup spots him among the burning ships.**

 **HICCUP**  
**There!**

**He steers the Nadder over the deck and hands Astrid the reins. He lines up his jump... and hops off, guarding his face from the flames. He lands on the burning deck.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(TO ASTRID)**  
**Go help the others!**

**She and the Nadder take off. As Hiccup fights his way to Toothless. He unbuckles the muzzle. Toothless shrieks.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Okay, hold on. Hold on.**

**He gets to work on the chains.**

**ON SNOTLOUT AND FISHLEGS**  
**They clang their weapons against their shields, making the monster wince.**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
**It's working.**

**The huge beast starts to sway its head dizzily.**

**FISHLEGS**  
**Yeah! It's working.**

“Wait a minute….. Wouldn’t that also affect our dragons” Fishlegs ponders with a look of realization on his face.

**PAN DOWN to reveal that the noise is also confusing the Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare. Both dragons lose their bearings.**

**The Red Death thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot drop.**

**SNOTLOUT**  
**Agghh!**

**Fishlegs' Gronckle goes down in a spin of confusion.**

**FISHLEGS**  
**I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout! Do something!**  
**He hurls Snotlout his hammer. The Gronkle crashes and skids to a stop...**

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**  
**I'm okay!**

**... then flips over, crushing Fishlegs.**

**FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**

**(FEEBLE)**  
**Less okay.**

This earns chuckles from the entire theater.

 **BACK TO SNOTLOUT**  
**... who eyes the Red Death's gigantic, veiny eyes. He raises the hammer...**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
**I can't miss!**

**... and hammers the monster's eyes, playing whack-a-mole.**

**SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**  
**What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye?**

**Astrid flies by on her Nadder, catching Snotlout in all his heroics.**

**ASTRID**  
**Yeah! You're the Viking!**

**Snotlout grins, finally vindicated in her eyes. In his distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the Red Death's spines -- clinging precariously. A close call.**

**SNOTLOUT**  
**Whoa!**

 **ON THE GROUND**  
**The monster's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping masts like twigs. We follow one down as it crashes onto a deck, revealing...**

 **HICCUP**  
**Working at the chains. He can't budge them. Fire licks at his clothes. He looks up to see...**

 **THE RED DEATH blasting at the teens, enraged.**  
**The monster's giant foot crashes through frame, smashing the bow under its impressive weight.**  
**Hiccup and Toothless are thrown into the water in a maelstrom of burning planks and rigging.**

“Hiccup!!!” Both Vikings, and dragons yell. Even Drago is clutching an armrest, while still trying to get away from Opal.

“I better not lose you yet son” Stoick states.

 **UNDERWATER**  
**Hiccup swims toward Toothless. They're both caught in a mess of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles into the rocky bottom like an anchor. Toothless has stopped struggling. Hiccup takes one more hopeless tug at the chains - he's almost out of air. Suddenly, a meaty hand grabs Hiccup.**

**STOICK explodes to the surface, pulling Hiccup to the shoreline through flaming debris. He lays him down, under the shelter of an overhanging rock.**

**Stoick sighs in relief after seeing that on screen.**

**HICCUP**

**(OVERWHELMED)**  
**Dad...**  
**Stoick dives back into the water between flaming flotsam.**

 **UNDERWATER**  
**ON TOOTHLESS, drowning. Stoick appears in front of him. Toothless freezes. Stoick tears the chains off of the yoke and lets it float free. Momentary stillness. They eye each other, through the churned up bubbles. Toothless lunges out of the bars – grabbing Stoick.**

**BOOM! In an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him. Hiccup is awed. The ground rumbles underfoot. The monster screeches. Its massive claws stomp around in the smoke. Stoick gives way as Toothless mounts the rock and raises his wings. He turns to Hiccup and SNORTS - Let's go.'**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**You got it, bud.**

**Hiccup climbs onto Toothless and buckles himself in. Stoick grabs his arm.**

**STOICK**  
**Hiccup. I'm sorry...for everything.**

 **HICCUP**  
**Yeah...me too.**

 **STOICK**  
**You don't have to go up there.**

 **HICCUP**  
**We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard.**

**They exchange smiles.**

**STOICK**  
**I'm proud to call you my son.**

**Hiccup beams, taken aback.**

**HICCUP**  
**Thanks dad.**

**Stoick lets go of Hiccup's arm. Hiccup spurs Toothless on, charged with his father's belief in him. They rocket into the sky as Stoick watches.**

**IN THE AIR**  
**Astrid sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining altitude.**

 **ASTRID**  
**He's up!**

**She turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are ARGUING and THROWING PUNCHES at each other.**

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**  
**Get Snotlout out of there!**

**IN MID-PUNCH, the twins look over to see Snotlout stranded on the monster's head. They eye each other.**

**TUFFNUT RUFFNUT**  
**I'm on it! I'm on it!**

 **TUFFNUT**  
**I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you.**

“Guys!! Same dragon!” Both Hiccups can’t help but yell.

**The twins spot Snotlout on the giant dragon and steer their Zippleback in his direction.**

**RUFFNUT**  
**Hey! Let me drive!**

 **The twins peel off, ARGUING as they race each other to the monster.**  
**Snotlout sees the Zippleback diving toward him and DASHES down the Red Death's head. He runs up the end of its horn... As the twins sweep past, both missing him... but perfectly snatching him where the necks merge. Ruff and Tuff eye each other, surprised and impressed.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
**I can't believe that worked.**

“Wha… Wait you didn’t know if it would work!!!” Snotlout screeches.

“Nope” Ruffnut says, followed by Tuffnut replaying with “Nuhuh.”

 **The Red Death spots Astrid and INHALES, preparing to blast.**  
**She and her Nadder get caught in the suction, pulled toward the monster's gaping mouth.**

“OH my THOR!! Astrid.” Hiccup yells nearly jumping out of his seat.

 **ON THE GROUND**  
**The Vikings watch with dread. They hear the familiar whir of the...**

 **GOBBER**  
**Night Fury! Get down!**

Toothless turns to Gobber. “Must you do that every time?”

“Sorry, force of habit” Gobber sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

“Just wait… it gets better later” Older Hiccup says to Toothless.

 **IN THE AIR**  
**A massive BLAST jolts the Red Death's head sideways. Astrid is thrown clear of its mouth... AND her Nadder. She tumbles through the air. The ground races toward her, when... She's suddenly CAUGHT by the leg. She looks up to see Toothless.**

 **HICCUP**  
**Did you get her?**

**Toothless grunts.**

A collective sound of relief goes through the theater.

 **ON THE GROUND**  
**They fly over the crowd of Vikings and set Astrid down, mid- run. They circle back to re engage - a black speck against the clouds.**

**ASTRID**

**(BREATHLESS)**  
**Go.**

 **IN THE AIR**  
**Hiccup and Toothless rocket past the Red Death's head and climb, higher and higher.**

**HICCUP**

**(TO TOOTHLESS)**  
**That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!**

**Hiccup pulls Toothless into a turn. They plummet, gaining tremendous speed. The wind buffets them as they target the Red Death as supersonic speed. KABLAM! Toothless unloads a fireball against the Red Death's head. It goes down with a rumble as they climb anew.**

**ON THE GROUND**  
**The Vikings shield themselves from the dust of the fallen monster... as its wings unfold and extend.**

 **IN THE AIR**  
**Hiccup looks back as they put distance between them.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Do you think that did it?**

“Yep” Was Toothless’s only reply.

**Suddenly, the enraged behemoth RISES into frame... flapping its wings furiously. A daunting sight.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Well, he can fly.**

“It’s a wonder. She’s been a couch potato for a few centuries.” Red says.

“Question!!” The movie pauses as I turn to both Hiccups

“How did you know it was a he? You guys called it a Queen earlier” I ask the Hiccups, and the dragons.

“Now that you mention it I just assumed.” Older Hiccup says, and turns to the dragons.

“Any ideas guys?” He asks getting negative grunts.

“We never really thought about it either” A Gronkle replies.

“And this conversation suddenly got weird” I overhear Red mumble.

**Hiccup and Toothless DIVE into the tangled sea stacks – they weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar. The Red Death SNAPS at them, but cannot reach them. Hiccup and Toothless PULL AHEAD.**

**The Red Death SMASHES through the canopy of rock and pulls in behind Toothless. He BURSTS THROUGH fifty-foot formations like they were saplings.**

**ON THE GROUND**  
**Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens watch as Hiccup and Toothless streak past, weaving through sea stacks.**

 **TEENS**  
**Woohoo! Yeah!**

**A moment later the Red Death SMASHES the sea stacks to dust in hot pursuit. The Vikings mood is quenched.**

**IN THE AIR**  
**Hiccup and Toothless can't slow the monster down. Hiccup eyes the clouds above. An idea hits him. He locks eyes with Toothless.**

 **HICCUP**  
**Okay Toothless, time to disappear.**

**Toothless PULLS into a steep climb, heading toward the clouds.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Come on bud!**

**The Red Death follows, closing in fast.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**(hearing the gas)**  
**Here it comes!**

**BLAST! They narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. They reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them. The monster follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility. It roars irritably. From out of nowhere, Toothless DIVES at the huge dragon, BLASTING and PUNCTURING a hole in its wing. Toothless and Hiccup are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at them.**

**ON THE GROUND**  
**The Vikings stare up at the sky listening to the resounding BOOMS and watching FLASHES light up the clouds. Gobber places a hand on Stoick's shoulder.**

 **IN THE AIR**  
**HICCUP and TOOTHLESS dive in again and again, using the clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monster's wings. It BELLOWS in frustration and WHIRLS around, unleashing fire blindly, in all directions. Hiccup sees the glow of fire cutting towards them.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Watch out!**

**The random blast CLIPS Toothless' tail. It's heavily damaged.**

“Oh no” Both Hiccups say.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works.**

**He pulls Toothless into a turn. They fly directly into the Red Death's face, taunting it.**

“YOU DIDN'T KNOW IF IT WOULD WORK” Stoick yells.

“Well that is the largest dragon we have ever seen, and we haven’t studied it so yeah no idea” Hiccup replies calmly.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Come on! Is that the best you can do!?**

**Toothless utters an insult too, and they jackknife into a steep dive. The Red Death pursues. Toothless PUMPS his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone before. Hiccup and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death -- no longer trying to evade it. Hiccup glances back to check the tail - it's disintegrating.**

“By the Norns Hiccup!! Get out of there!!” Stoick yells.

“If I get out the Red Death lives, and we all die” Younger Hiccup states. “That dragon would enjoy a Viking Barbeque.”

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Stay with me buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer.**

**The Red Death closes the gap. Hiccup tucks in and holds Toothless steady -- allowing the monster to set its sights on them. It narrows its eyes.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Hold, Toothless.**

**The Red Death OPENS his mouth. The familiar gas HISS emanates from his throat -- ignition is coming.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**NOW!**  
**Hiccup HITS the PEDALS HARD as Toothless extends one wing.**

**They PIVOT in place, hurtling directly into the Red Death's mouth.**

**Toothless FIRES point blank down the monster's throat. Its amassing gas is ignited, BACKFIRING into the monster, erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body. Hiccup and Toothless BURST from the clouds, the Red Death hot on their tail, exploding from within. It glances forward and sees the ground rushing up. It throws open its wings, attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged wings can't stop its momentum. As the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, he sees Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past its head.**

**The Red Death HITS the ground, head-first. It EXPLODES like the Hindenburg. Hiccup and Toothless weave through the monster's massive back plates, wings, and flailing legs -- a high-speed recall of the FREE FALL slalom run. The expanding fireball races toward them, about to swallow them. They manage to clear the obstacles. Hiccup glances back. They're outrunning the fireball. He looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive club tail careening toward them. He tries to shift their direction. The last shreds of Toothless' tail tear away. Hiccup's pedals go DEAD.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**No. No.**

The audience watches the scenes through their fingers or paws, to afraid to see what happens to Hiccup, and Toothless.

**Hiccup and Toothless can't maneuver - they're dead in the air. The giant club tail CLIPS Toothless, TEARING Hiccup from the harness and sending him tumbling against the backdrop of the fast-approaching fireball. Toothless STRUGGLES with all his might to reach the unconscious Hiccup. But the fireball swallows them both.**

**ON THE GROUND**  
**The Vikings watch in horror as Hiccup and Toothless disappear into the boiling inferno.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**DISSOLVE TO:**   
**A whiteout of ash. And through it comes...**

**STOICK**   
**Hiccup? Hiccup!?**

**Stoick appears, searching desperately. Everything is scorched. Even the ground is smoking from the terrible heat.**

“Please be alright son.” Stoick says watching the screen worry written on his face.

“Wow….. the Stoick facade finally broke” Hiccup says dryly.

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**Hiccup!? Son!?**

**Through the ash, Stoick sees the motionless silhouette of Toothless.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**(GRAVE)**   
**Hiccup.**

**He hurries to the dragon's side. Toothless is roughed up, but conscious. His scorched saddle, however, is vacant. Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees, overwhelmed by the loss.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**Oh son...I did this...**

**Astrid pushes through the crowd, her eyes welling up. Followed by Gobber. They flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped over. Behind them, a ring of Vikings form, keeping a respectful distance. As the dust and smoke clear, a ring of wild dragons can also be seen, gathering just behind and between the Vikings. Toothless stirs and groggily rolls his head toward Stoick. Their eyes meet.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**I'm so sorry…**

The audience watched with baited breath. Some of the Vikings let out whimpers, not wanting to believe that Hiccup was dead, while the dragons crooned sadly at the sight of the riderless Night Fury.

**“NO.. NO.. I can’t lose you…..now…..” Stoick crumpled into his seat, looking worse than when he lost Valka.**

**Astrid just sits there too stunned to move or do anything, even Snotlout’s mouth was hanging open in disbelief.**

**Toothless unfolds his wings, revealing Hiccup, unconscious, clutched safely against his chest. Stoick's eyes widen.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**Hiccup.**

Everyone's eyes snap to the screen as soon as they hear Stoick say it, yet no one dares to hope he survived after witnessing what happened.

**He scoops Hiccup into his arms. Listens to his heart. Bursts into relieved laughter.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**He's alive!**

Loud cheers rang through the theater, as both Vikings, and dragons celebrated. The dragons in their elation shot fireballs towards the ceiling.

“My theater!!!” Oh no mom’s gonna kill me!!!” I shout in panic.

Red quickly, and furiously starts pulling out devices from his bag, tossing random ones away mumbling things like “Nope not that one”, “where is it”.

Then he shouts in jubilation “ Aha, found it”.

“AAAH!!! The ceiling!!” I can’t help but scream as a giant fireball heads towards it.

Red quickly presses the button on the device he grabbed, and throws it up to the ceiling, just before the giant fireball hits the ceiling a shield appears just in time to stop it from destroying the roof.

I look to Red grateful, when a wicked smirk crosses my face. I put my arm around his shoulders, and give him a big kiss on the cheek. Red too shocked about this simply stares into space, while mumbling “I should do this more often.”

“You better not!” I shout. “I have enough trouble with these groups.” indicating towards the Vikings, and dragons.

Red then starts to pick up the large pile of devices that are still on the floor from when he was trying to find the shield generator.

“How did those fit in your man purse?” I can’t help but ask. “Did you just pull a Doctor Who?”

“Hmm… oh… yeah about that…… you know Hermione's purse in Harry Potter” Red says with a smirk… ‘uh oh’.

“Yes….?” I reply not at all liking that look.

“Well I may or may not have stolen it, and figured out how it worked… may or may not be why I am missing half my body, and using nanites….” Red said trying to look innocent but ultimately fails.

“Good going Hermione.” I mumble.

“Guys. What’s Harry Potter?” both Hiccups ask, but we chose to not answer the question.

**(TO TOOTHLESS)**   
**You brought him back alive!**

**The crowd roars. Followed by the dragons. The Vikings look around to find themselves surrounded. Stoick leans close to Toothless, meeting him eye to eye.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**(PRIVATELY)**   
**Thank you... for saving my son.**

**Gobber looks Hiccup up and down.**

**GOBBER**   
**Well, you know... most of him.**

**Stoick glances back at him. Gobber shrugs, redirecting his eyes toward...**

“Gobber what do you mean by that?” Hiccup asks.

“I don’t know…. It is the future” Gobber says, but before I can continue the movie, Older Hiccup speaks up.

“Just look at the two of us Hiccup and think really hard” Older Hiccup says.

“What do you me…...OH” Younger Hiccup says starting to pale while the rest of the Vikings, and Dragons still don’t know what he means.

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - DAY**

**CLOSE ON**   
**HICCUP, asleep, his head on a pillow. Healing scars on his face show that maybe a week or two have passed. Toothless hovers over him, WHINING and GRUMBLING impatiently. Hiccup stirs. Opens his eyes.**

**HICCUP**

**(GROGGY)**   
**Oh, hey Toothless.**

**Toothless excitedly nuzzles and nudges Hiccup.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, bud. Now just--**   
**Toothless steps on his groin, causing Hiccup to sit BOLT UPRIGHT with a YELP. He looks around, confounded. He's in his bed, moved beside the fire pit on the main floor of his house.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**I'm in my house.**

**(re: Toothless, leaning over him, excited)**  
**You're in my house.**

**Toothless TEARS around the room, knocking things over, far too big for the space.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Uh...does my dad know you're in here?!**

Laughter could be heard from the older Hiccup. “From what I heard, Toothless sat on dad until he gave in, and let him inside.”

“I can be very persuasive” Toothless adds proudly.

“Remind me not to get on the bad side of the Night Fury” Stoick says groaning already thinking about his poor back.

**Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging. He eyes the rafters... and LEAPS UP onto them, brimming with 'happy dog' energy.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(DISTRESSED)**   
**Okay, okay -- no Toothless! Aw, come on...**

**Hiccup shifts to get out of bed... then pauses... sensing that something is wrong. He peels back the covers slowly. What he sees startles, horrifies, and overwhelms him -- all at once.**

**ON THE BARE FLOOR**   
**His booted foot touches down. Followed by a mechanical prosthetic in place of his second leg. It's an ingenious spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron.**

“Oh, so that’s what happened to his foot.” A dragon states.

**Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing the new leg. He raises his eyes to meet Hiccup's, seemingly aware of what Hiccup is going through. Hiccup braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on it. He winces and stifles the pain...**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Okay...okay...**

**... but STUMBLES with the first step. Toothless catches Hiccup's fall with his head... and slowly lifts him up, stabilizing him.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Thanks bud.**

**Hiccup leans on him like a crutch. They take a few steps together.**   
**Their missing parts form a poetic silhouette as they make their way toward the door. Hiccup pries it open (as he did in the opening scene), revealing a MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE flapping outside the door. Hiccup YELPS and slams the door closed. He turns to Toothless, alarmed.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Toothless? Stay here, bud.**

“Hiccup, wouldn’t it have been better to let the ‘very dangerous’ Night Fury go first, than a ‘scrawny’ little Viking?” Gobber asks.

“Oops” Hiccup says looking embarrassed. “I forgot.”

**Hiccup pauses... and cracks the door open again. He peeks outside, his eyes widening. He allows to door to swing open, revealing...**   
**... the Monstrous Nightmare, carrying Snotlout on its back.**

**SNOTLOUT**   
**Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!**

**A class of newbie dragon riders follow him through frame on a variety of dragons, pulling back the curtain on an amazing vista in which:**

**Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the rooftops, weaving along the plaza. No one seems upset, there isn't a sword in sight. Under the framework of a MASSIVE BARN, a Nadder BLASTS fire onto a metal brace. It steps back to let a Viking hammer it into shape. Nearby, a Gronkle lands, carrying a tree trunk in his mouth. He shows a Viking what he's found. The Viking pats his head. Another Viking backs a Zippleback into a stall to check it for size. Hiccup takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for him on the step.**

“Yeay, peace. Peace. Peace.” A pack of Terrible Terrors chant.

**HICCUP**   
**I knew it. I'm dead.**

**Stoick laughs.**

**STOICK**   
**No, but you gave it your best shot.**

**He puts his arm around Hiccup, steadying him. He gestures to the transformed village.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**   
**So? What do you think?**

**Hiccup just shrugs, amazed. Below, the plaza, villagers take notice.**

**VIKING #1**   
**Hey look! It's Hiccup!**

**They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome.**

**VIKING #2**   
**Hiccup, how you doin' mate?**

**VIKING #3**   
**It's great to see you up and about.**

**STOICK**

**(SWEETLY)**   
**Turns out all we needed was a little more of...**

**(GESTURES NON-SPECIFICALLY**

**AT HICCUP)**   
**... this.**

**HICCUP**

**(PLAYING ALONG)**   
**You just gestured to all of me.**

**GOBBER (O.S.)**   
**Well. Most of you.**

**Gobber pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**   
**(re: the prosthetic leg)**   
**That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in.**   
**Think it'll do?**

**HICCUP**   
**(bittersweet, coming to TERMS)**   
**I might make a few tweaks.**

“Lad, you certainly made more than a few.” Gobber says looking at older Hiccup’s metal prosthetic.

**Astrid appears and jabs Hiccup in the arm. Hiccup recoils with a grumble.**

**ASTRID**   
**That's for scaring me.**

“Why do you always resort to violence?” Hiccup asks Astrid.

“It’s not violence. It’s communication.” Astrid huffs out causing Vikings and dragons alike to laugh.

**HICCUP**

**(PROTESTING)**   
**What, is it always going to be this way? Cause I...**

**She grabs him aggressively... then kisses him. Hoots and hollers follow.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**... could get used to it.**

“See hatchling, she is your mate. No denying it now.” Astrid’s Nadder says.

“We will be eagerly waiting for some grand-hatchlings.” A Gronkle interjects getting nods from various dragons, and causing another blush on both the teens, and the Vikings start to laugh.

“Why is it that I have to be the one that gets parents from both species” Hiccup says dryly comments.

“That’s nothing new.” Eret comments earning an incredulous look from the younger Hiccup, and Astrid, while getting a head slap from older Hiccup.

“Hey just stating the obvious.” Eret says rubbing the back of his head. “I swear Toothless has some sort betting pool going with the dragons.”

“Probably” mumbled Toothless.

**Gobber presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and tail.**

**GOBBER**   
**Welcome home.**

**Suddenly, Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several unsuspecting Vikings under his weight.**

**VIKING**   
**Night Fury, get down!**

**Toothless eyes the new tail excitedly, tongue wagging. Amidst the groans and grumbles, Hiccup and Astrid exchange a sheepish grin.**

**CLOSE ON**

**CLOSE ON**   
**Hiccup's prosthetic foot, snapping into the modified stirrup.**   
**The two pieces click together, forming a single shape. Astride Toothless, he's whole again. He rotates the pedal. The new tail opens. Bright red with a skull and Viking horns emblazoned on it. Hiccup approves.**

**CUT BACK TO REVEAL...**   
**Hiccup and Toothless, saddled up and ready to fly. Astrid backs her Nadder into position.**

**HICCUP**

**(TO TOOTHLESS)**   
**You ready?**

**Toothless SNORTS an excited 'yes!'**   
**From his mount, Hiccup looks out over the changed world.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**   
**This... is Berk.**

**(BEAT)**   
**It snows nine months of the year... and hails the other three.**   
**They LEAP into the bright blue sky, together as one. Astrid follows, giving chase.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**   
**Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow** **here are even more so.**

“WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN” Several Vikings yell.

**Hiccup and Astrid race their dragons through the village -- under eaves, over rooftops, down cliff-sides, and between ship masts. It's a high energy, romantic dance of sorts.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**   
**The only upsides are the pets.**   
**While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have...**

**Their fellow recruits join them as they take to the open sky, rocketing far above the village. The Northern sky swirls with blazing, multicolored dragons. Hiccup and Toothless break from the pack, spinning into the blinding sun.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**(PROUDLY)**   
**... dragons.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue.**

I quickly shut down the projector, and turn the lights back up.

“Wait is that it?” Drago asks.

“Yes it is Drago” Red says as he walks over to the door, and looks out.

“Isn’t there more to the story?” Drago asked.

“Of course there is, but that is for another time.” I say. “I’m sure you will be seeing us again. You just won’t remember it.”

“Wait you’re going to make us forget?” The younger Hiccup asked while hugging Toothless.

“Those who came from the past will forget until the events have taken place. I can’t screw up the timeline.” I tell them while fiddling with my remote.

“Those of you from the future who shouldn’t have been brought here…” I say gesturing to Eret, Drago, and older Hiccup “will unfortunately not remember a thing.”

“Just who are you guys anyways?” Stoick asked.

“Oh, I’m just a girl with way too much time on her hands, and my friend, well I’m not sure what he is.” I say gesturing to Red who currently had his head poking out of the door.

“Vala!!!!” Red screams. “Parents are incoming!!!”

“Looks like our time here is up. There is no way I can explain an entire Viking village to my mom.” I say as I point my remote at the Vikings from the past who flinch a little. “Red take care of the future ones!!” I yell.

“Will do” Red says as he points his watch. With a flick of a dial they were sent back to their own time.

“Now you lot will return to the moment I took you from, and your memories of us shall only return when the events in the story have taken place.” I tell them once more, while Red, and I wave goodbye. In a blue glow the Vikings, and dragons disappear. As the door to the theater opens I see mom poking her head in.

“Hi honey, we’re back. So what did you, and your friend do?” She asked.

“Oh, you know. Just watching a movie.” I say wanting to hit Red who kept snickering.

“Dinner will be done soon.” mom says as she closes the theater door.  
“Well that’s over.” I say relieved. “All that’s left is the sequel. At least they won’t remember anything.”

I watch Red nervously squirm. “Red what is it?” I ask.

“Well, I might have forgotten to erase Drago, Eret, and older Hiccup’s memories” He says trying to give me a puppy dog look.

“YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!” I yell, and face-palm.

“Sweet mother of Thor. We’ll have to go to their time to fix this.” I say as I grab Red by the shirt collar.

“Wait we’re going NOW!!!” Red shouts as I drag him along. “What about dinner!!”

“You’ll eat after we make sure the fabric of time, and space isn’t being ripped apart. Now come on you big baby.” I say as I drag him to a portal I created in the wall. Opal, and Gandor happily following along.


	22. Side story: Chaos in the movie

**Side story: Chaos in the movie**

Somewhere above the high seas in the HTTYD universe a portal opened spitting out 2 figures, and their dragons. One of those figures could be seen frantically flailing his arms, while the other simply free-fell with a look of exasperation as she took in her partner’s panicked face.

**Vala’s POV**

“AAAAHHH!!!! Vala why do you open your portals so high up.” Red yelled as he watched a tiny island become visible below them.

“I can’t control in what area the portals will spit us out. Only the the part of the timeline where we need to be, and the height of the portal above the area.” I tell Red. “Besides do you want me to teleport us on an unknown island where a superstitious Viking tribe may be? I like to keep my head you know.”

“Oh right. Vikings attack first, attack again, and then maybe ask questions.” Red says finally realizing the situation.

“That island seems familiar” I mumble as the ground gets closer.

“Vala!!! How can you not panic!! We are gonna be pancakes soon” Red yelled with panic in his eyes.

I simply point up. Red looks up, and sees Opal, and Gandor flying, and snickering at his panic.  
“Oh” was all I hear him say as we fall further towards the ground.

Soon the volcanic peaks of the island were visible. A desolate wasteland of gray sand could be seen from above.

“Damn. I know where we are.” I say, and motion to our dragons to get us.

“Where?” Red asked looking curiously at the island below.

“Outcast island. Not somewhere we wanna be.” I say as I climb onto Opal’s back.

Just as we pull up I hear shouts from the island, and see catapults being loaded.  
“Evasive maneuvers” Red yells.

We bank narrowly avoiding the flaming boulders, and bolas, which causes us to split up. I take Opal into a dive towards the mist, and sea stacks around the island. I see Red, and Gandor following only to be struck by a bola, and crash on the northern part of the island.

I grumble as I watch Outcast swarm them, and take them captive. Opal gives me a worried croon. “Don’t worry girl. Those guys don’t know who they are messing with.” I tell her, and pat her head as I begin to plot.

**Red’s POV**

‘Ouch’ I think after hitting the ground hard. I open my eyes, and see Gandor laying beside me dazed. Just then we are surrounded by large burly men holding various pointy weapons.

“Well well. A dragon rider. So nice of you to drop in.” I hear as the men part. I see Alvin the Treacherous approach. “Bag him boys. We got ourselves a prize.” Alvin says as Gandor, and I are being swarmed.

I was thrown into a cell with only a small window. Gandor was placed in the cell across from me. I reach to my side only to find my bag missing. Alvin who was near the bars chuckles. He holds up my bag, and watch.

“I’ve learned not to leave a rider with any tools. Even if they are weird.” He chuckles. “You boy will be training dragons for me later.”

“I don’t think I will.” I told Alvin, who preceded to chuckle.

“Oh you will boy, and as soon as I get yer friend, you shall be more than willing.” Alvin says with a smirk.

I suddenly begin to laugh. “You will have a pretty hard time getting my friend. She is a bit of…. Shall we say… a witch.” I say smirking as I take in Alvin’s shocked look.

“No witch scares me boy, and don’t bother trying to escape. These cages are dragon proof.” Alvin says as he departs.

I sigh when I suddenly hear a giggle from the window. “A witch huh.”

I turn, and see Vala at the little window. “What are you doing here? They’ll capture you too.” I tell her.

“I was hoping to break you two out, but since these are dragon proof it will be difficult.” I hear Vala say. “But your talk with Alvin gave me an idea.” She says as I see a wicked smirk cross her face.  
“Eh, Vala what are you planning?” I ask getting slightly worried for the Outcasts.

“You’ll see. I just need you to wait for a couple of hours.” She tells me, and then I see her quickly depart.

‘Let’s just hope she leaves the island standing.’ I think with a shudder. Gandor who was watching us covers his eyes with his paws.

“Yeah I know.” I tell him.

\----------Time skip---- 10 hours later-----

It has already been almost half a day, and I begin to wonder where that crazy girl is. There is a clanking sound, and I look up to see two Outcast guards opening my cel. They take me out of my cell, and drag me in front of Alvin.

“Well boy. Let’s start training those dragons.” Alvin says holding a sword to my neck.

“Do you really think that helps? I won’t be training any dragons.” I say, and glare back at him.

Just as Alvin was going to retort an explosion was felt as the doors to the room were blown off their hinges.

“ALVINNNN!!!!” Could be heard from the the woman dressed in a flowing red dress with long black hair which was slightly graying along the edges, and iron nails as she marched towards the man.

“M..M…..Mother!!” Alvin asked with a shocked look on his face. “What are you doing here?”

Alvin was hit above the head by his mother. “Are you an idiot boy!!” She yelled then pointed towards me. “Is this your companion?” She asked with a tilt of her head.

“Yes he is Excellinor. I will want him back.” I hear from the doorway, and see Vala standing there taking in the scene with mirt.

I mouth to her ‘What the hell’, and that infuriating smirk crosses her face again.

“Alvin” The woman named Excellinor questioned in a deadly tone. “The boy told you he was with a witch, did he not?”

“Y….Yes mother.” Alvin says looking pale.

“You chose to ignore that warning.” Excellinor continues. “She as a fellow witch has asked me to intervene before she declares a blood feud with you, and levels your island. You of all people know better than to ignore a warning.”

“But...But…..” Alvin begins.

“No buts. You will release him, and his dragon.

“Very well. Boy you are free to go.” Alvin says.

I quickly run towards Vala, and see Opal with Gandor who has my bag, and watch in one of his vines.

“I took the liberty of letting Opal retrieve your stuff, and free Gandor.” She says, and then turns to Excellinor. “This will conclude our bargain.”

“Yes it will. Deliver what you promised.” Excellinor says.

I see Vala take out her universal remote. “As promised the remote is now yours.”

“Wait, you’re gonna give her your remote?!” I say, and quickly grab Vala’s arm.

“Of course I am. That was the deal.” Vala comments nonchalantly as she frees her arm from my grip, and throws the remote to Excellinor.

Excellinor who now had the remote in hand pointed it towards us. “Well it was nice to do business with you, but I now have to get rid of the competition.” Excellinor presses a button on the remote. I close my eyes waiting for the inevitable. When nothing happens I open them, and look at Excellinor who also wore a look of confusion.

“I promised you the universal remote. I however never promised you it’s power source.” I hear Vala say who is standing next to me holding up a pink jewel.

“Why you…. Damn… traitorous… Loki’s… spawn…” Excellinor growled in frustration.

“I’ll take that as a compliment Excellinor.” Vala smirked, and touched the jewel to her wand shaped pendant. The pendant began to enlarge. The jewel was then quickly placed in the center of the new ‘wand’.

“Well as fun as this is. We really need to be going now.” Vala says, and points her wand towards the ceiling. A beam of light shoots out creating a very large hole, and cutting Alvin, and Excellinor off with falling debris.

“Damn, didn’t mean to make it so big.” Vala mumbles as our dragons scoop us up, and we fly away through the hole. “Enjoy your new sunroof Alvin!!” Vala yells as we depart.

Once we are in the air, and far away from Outcast territory I turn to Vala with a questioning look.

“You want to know what that was all about.” She states to which I only nod.

“Since the cell was dragon proof, I’d had to wait for him to take you out. Alvin did say he wasn’t scared of any witch, and that got me thinking about his mother.” Vala says.

“But you could have just used your remote to rescue me.” I state while giving her a raised eyebrow.

“I could have but then I couldn’t have retrieved this from Excellinor’s house.” She says, and holds up a big pouch.

“What is that?” I ask getting curious.

“A way to get through Drago’s dragon army much easier.” Vala states. “Opal managed to grab it as I was dealing with Excellinor. I convinced her to get you back, after showing her what that remote could do, and that I would call a blood feud on Alvin, and any of his family.”

“In return for her help I would give her the remote.” Vala finishes.

“But not the power source” I say as I glance at the wand with the pink jewel. “How did you know she would betray you?” I ask, and see a smile forming on Vala’s face. Realization suddenly hit.

“You were expecting her to betray you.” I state.

“Of course. She is the mother of Alvin the Treacherous. The apple wouldn’t have fallen far from the tree.” Vala states as we fly on.

“Who are we getting first Drago, Hiccup or Eret?” I ask curiously.

“Drago. He would be the most difficult. Hiccup, and Eret can be found on Berk together.” Vala states as we continue to fly.

“The sun will be setting soon, so we can strike in the dark catching the guards unaware.” Vala says as we land on a small island near where Drago’s fleet is ancored.

**Vala’s POV**

As soon as it is dark the plan is set in motion. “Remember I’ll cause a distraction, then you take Drago down, and we’ll make him forget.” I say taking out the very special pouch, filling it with gunpowder, and a fuse.

“What are you going to do with that anyway?” Red asked.

“This pouch will make Drago’s dragons sleep till dawn. All I need to do is disperse it.” I tell him.

“Be ready.” I say to Red, then turn to Opal. “Opal time for some chaos.” I say in a sing-song voice, causing Red, and Gandor to groan.

Opal, and I are high above the clouds. I light the long fuse, and Opal begins her dive straight down to Drago’s ships. As we near the largest ship I throw the pouch into the hold, and have Opal accelerate out of the area. Soon a giant explosion could be seen, and a green cloud of dust spread over the remaining fleet. When the green cloud had dissipated Opal, and I turn back towards the fleet. “Opal go wild.” I tell her as she gives me a croon.

Soon we were in firing range of the catapults, and bolas. Opal began shooting her amber at the joints of the machines, effectively disabling them, and at the guards who were starting to panic.

The men were swiftly taken care of I spotted Drago on the deck yelling profanities.

“Oh Drago, Opal wants her chew toy back.” I yell getting closer to Drago.

“Not you again, you damn insane girl.” Drago shouts, and dodges Opal’s amber blast which was aimed at his feet.

“I’ll get you, and that damn dragon of yer…” Drago was cut off as he slumped unconscious on the deck. Behind him I saw Red standing, and holding frying pan.

“A frying pan. Really?” I can’t help but ask while giving him an incredulous look.

“Hey, it worked for Rapunzel.” Red said with a shrug.

We proceeded to wipe Drago’s memory of the movie, and this confrontation along with that of his men. In the morning he would wake up to find his fleet in disarray, and his men giftwrapped in amber. Having no idea what occurred.

**Red’s POV**

After wiping Drago’s memory we set off towards Berk. “I think we will have to work in the dark again” I tell Vala, who simply nods.

“We’ll land in the cove, and sneak into the village at night. Eret should be on his boat, while Hiccup would be in his room probably.” She says. “We’ll split up. I’ll take Eret. You take Hiccup.”

“Sure leave me with the guy who has a murderous axe wielding girlfriend.” I tell her dryly.  
“Hey if she catches me sneaking into his room it would be worse.” Vala retorts. “And you can become invisible.”

“I forgot about that.” I mumble, and receive a head slap from one of Gandor’s vines. I grumble under my breath about ‘logical crazy women’.

As night came we got back on our dragons, and left the cove. I saw Vala fly Opal low along the high cliffs towards Eret’s boat. Avoiding any guards stationed above. I tell Gandor to go invisible, and we make our way towards the chief’s house.

I see a light on in a room, and I have Gandor lift me by his vines to get a better look. In the room I see Hiccup working on his desk. Toothless was laying on a stone slab. Suddenly Toothless’s head shoots up. His eyes narrow in slits, and he looks towards the window where I am currently invisible.

‘Oh boy.’ I think. ‘I so do not want to be plasma blasted.’  
“What is it bud.” Hiccup says as he is now also looking in my direction. I decided to just become visible, and dodge any fireballs. I motion for Gandor to turn me visible.

“Heya Hiccup.” I say happily half leaning on the bedroom window. Toothless growls threateningly, but is silenced by Hiccup.

“Red what are you doing here?” Hiccup asked as he comes near the window. “And why were you invisible?”

“Well I kinda forgot to wipe Drago’s, Eret’s, and your memories of us. So I will have to do that. As for why I was invisible. Axe wielding girlfriend remember.” I say to Hiccup.

“Hey don’t worry I get why you have to wipe our memories. As for Astrid she went to Eret’s to let him try out her new dish.” Hiccup states.

“Oh no.” A look of horror crosses my face “Vala is there right now wiping Eret’s memory.”

“The crazy remote wielding girl?” Hiccup asked his eyes growing wide with my nod of affirmation.

“It’s crazy wand wielding girl now.” I tell him. “It’s a long story. Don’t ask.”

“Oh damn.” Was all Hiccup said as he ran out the room, and his house.

Hiccup, and I dashed across the village towards the docks where Eret’s boat was located. When we got there we found Eret laying face down on the docks unconscious. The area looked like a battle took place. The sails of Eret’s boat had scorch marks. What once were crates looked more like giant splinters now. Nadder spines, and amber covered most of the dock. An axe was lodged in a barrel, and a wand lay on the docks. From the bow of the ship Hiccup, and I could hear laughter. Cautiously we approached. As we peaked around the corner we saw Astrid, and Vala leaning against their dragons, and laughing wildly.

“.....And then when I looked up I saw Hiccup dangling from a vine in the tree.” Astrid tells, and proceeds to laugh again.

“Looks like your axe wielding girlfriend became friends with my crazy friend.” I whisper to Hiccup. At this point we both shudder. The damage these two could do. Slowly we made our presence known.

“Hey girls.” I say nervously. Astrid turns to look at me, and then asked Vala. “Is he the one who tied up my Hiccup?”

Vala simply nods, while Astrid stands up, and cracks her knuckles.

“Now now Astrid. No need for violence.” Hiccup says trying to calm her down. Astrid huffs, but sits back down against Stormfly.

“It’s not violence. It’s communication.” Astrid huffs.

“Yeah, we even finished our discussion.” Vala chimes in.

Hiccup, and I look at each other both thinking the same thing ‘If the damage on the dock was a discussion we certainly didn’t want to see a battle.’

“We’ve reached a compromise.” Vala continues. “Eret, Hiccup, and now Astrid get to keep their memories of us as long as they never breathe a word to anyone else.”

“Wait didn’t you already wipe Eret’s memory?” I ask looking at the unconscious man on the dock.

“No Eret is just knocked out after eating Astrid’s fish pie.” Vala answers, as she goes to pick up her wand, and hands Astrid her axe back. “And my main concern was Drago anyway.”

“Now it’s time to return to our dimension Red.” Vala says.

“Yeah, and we missed dinner.” I grumble.

“No we didn’t. I can easily get us back to 5 minutes after we departed. It will be as if we never left.” Vala smiles, and her wand begins to glow. Soon the glow is covering both of us, and our dragons. We wave goodbye to Hiccup, and Astrid, and in the next instance we were back in the theater.

As we made our way towards the exit I couldn’t help but ask. “So what are we doing next week?”  
“The same as we do every week.” Vala answers. “Watching a movie.”


	23. Special announcement skit

**Special announcement skit**

_(Red was banging on a radio)_  
**Red:** Work you stupid thing!!! Work!!

 **Vala:** What are you up to now? _(Looks over Red’s shoulder)_

 **Red** : EEEKKKK!!! _(Turns around)_ Don’t startle me like that!!

 **Vala:** Must you scream like a little girl?

 **Red:** It was a manly scream! _(pouts)_ And I’m trying to get this thing to work.

 **Vala:** _(Exasperated)_ You might want to plug it in.

 **Red:** _(Looks down and sees the radio isn’t connected to the outlet.)_ OOPS _(sheepish look)_

_(The radio is now connected)_

**Red:** Hello, is anybody there?

 **?:** I……… re…… read…… you. _(static)_

 **Red:** Finally!! When are you getting here?

 **?** : S…… Soon……… b…… bad…… connection……… p…ss……… by……. .n……bula…… _(static)_

 **Red:** Alrighty. We’ll save you a seat. (hears shouting from other end) You okay?

 **?** : D……. damn…….. r….. reptile……….stol………e bat……… bathrobe……… _(static)_ R……… over…… a… and…… out.

_(Radio is off and Red turns to Vala)_

**Red:** Looks like we’ll be having a bit of fun before our friend comes along.

 **Vala:** Sure. Did you inform our readers yet?

 **Red:** Oh right.

_(Red and Vala turn towards the screen)_

**Red & Vala:** Hey everybody! Guess what! We’re back!! Tune in on the 20th of December for the sequel of Mayhem in the theater!!! Be prepared for a whole lot of comedy and weirdness and come meet our new friend as well as fellow writer!!! We’ll see you there!!

_(Red and Vala wave goodbye)_


End file.
